


It's a mad mad world

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe, F/M, Hunters, M/M, Samwena, Scotland, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: AU. During the 17th century in Scotland Rowena Macleod, daughter of a blacksmith and who knows a lot about herbs meets Sam Winchester, son of a supernatural hunter and sparkles fly.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. If you don't ship Samwena stay away.

_Hold Me down, I'm a balloon_

_And I'll fly away if you don't_

_Hold me down, I'm a balloon_

_And I wanna stay_

**Balloon-Sara Haze**

Dumfries, Scotland. 1680

Samuel Winchester watched the green fields around them as they approached Dumfries, taking a deep breath of that pure air

The handsome and strong 18 years old boy had brown hair almost reaching his shoulder, hazel and gentle eyes and a beautiful smile and he1d left England along with his father John and older brother Dean in a hunting trip. His family for almost a century had lived as hunters of supernatural beings which lived among them and many of them hurt or killed people so their work was to hunt them.

Sam in the beginning hadn't enjoyed hunting but ended up following his father and brother's steps because he knew someone had to do that job and try to save lives and that made him happy and after his father had received a letter from an old family's friend, Bobby, saying that the number of monsters appearing in Scotland had grown so now there they were.

But Sam wasn't finding it bad to be there, it was calm and the air so pure, a little different from England so agitated with her commercial streets and the smoke and the boy smiled, thinking about what he would find there.

In the small town of Dumfries, whose population was small, they passed by a church, small boutiques and stores, a blacksmithing, a square and a street full of tents where was the fair and the merchants waved at them after seeing their bags full with guns and daggers knowing the three would hunt any monster that threatened them and some girls smiled timidly at the two boys, Sam only nodded being polite but Dean was casting them gallant smiles, making them sigh.

The family then reached the front of Bobby Singer's house, near the forest and the man's eyes lit up when he opened the door seeing the three people he thought as family. The man was a hunter too with gray hair and beard but he still was pretty agile and sharp always ready to any attack.

"John, it's been a long time!"

"It's good to see you again, brother."

"Boys!" Dean and Sam smiled, they hadn't seen him since they had been kids in London.

"Hello uncle Bobby." Sam said, squeezing his hand with a smile and Bobby laughed.

"Sam, you're so tall!" Bobby said in surprise because Sam now was taller than Dean, become very strong too with broad shoulders and Dean rolled his eyes but laughed, patting his brother's back before squeezing his uncle's hand too.

The four then entered the house, leaving their things on the floor while they got settled and Bobby told them about the city and the appearance of werewolves, witches and ghosts, about a tavern where they could have dinner and drink and Dean smiled, in need of some drink after the exhaustive travel.

The house was made of stones and was spacious, with three rooms, two bedrooms one for John and the other for the brothers and the living room as the bathroom was outside. The living room was comfortable with wooden furniture, the fireplace and the kitchen was there too, the table covered by papers about monsters and guns.

While John and Bobby talked about what they'd been doing in the past few years, Sam and Dean decided to go out and explore the city both grabbing their daggers and pistols and placing them on their pockets because since they'd been trained by their father, they always went out ready.

"Hey Sammy I think I'm going to visit that fair, wanna go?"" Dean asked but Sam smiled denying with his head slightly knowing his brother wanted to see those girls from early. Dean although being womanizer was a good guy, focused in the hunters and faithful to his family

"No, it's okay I think I'll take a walk in the forest a little. See you at the tavern later?"

"Sure."

And then Sam left the that merchant area and walked toward the forest, seeing the sun illuminating the trees giving him a feeling of calmness and although the day had a cold breeze, was pleasant, with the sun shinning strong. And then he thought he heard a woman's scream and he ran inside the forest searching from where it'd came and then he reached the meadow with a small river and some rocks.

Sam heard something coming from the branches above him and when he put his hand inside the bag he carried to grab his dagger, a pale and bald creature with long arms and a hole full with teeth jumped over Sam, pressing him to the ground. A Wendigo.

"Shit" Sam pressed a hand against the monster's face while they rolled on the ground and the Wendigo tried to attack him to feed itself.

Sam then managed to grab his dagger, staying on top of the monsters and pressed it against the ground to cut its head but the Wendigo bit hard on his hand which started ti bleed and Sam pressed his neck, finally cutting its head and the hunter then sat on the ground exhausted while he caught his breath.

He stared at his injured hand deciding ti go to the river to clean it but when he raised his head he saw over some rocks the most beautiful girl in the world and Sam felt his heart beast fast, staring at her.

The girl must be around his age wit long red hair which seemed to burn in the sun falling in soft curls, green and brilliant eyes and a pale face matching her pink and simple dress and he saw her lips part in surprise ad Sam, seeing those green and mysterious eyes and delicacy felt like she'd bewitched him.

Rowena Macleod had gone to the forest not only to be alone but also to run from her life for a little while, away from the accusative looks from some people who were afraid of her thinking she was a witch and other people who despised her because of her social status, being the blacksmith's daughter. But she was also there to collect some medicinal herbs and flowers to make flavored sachets.

Since she'd been a child she'd been interested about plants and herbs with secret powers and little by little she'd started to learn about their medicinal properties, for hygiene and it had been seen by many people as witchcraft that's why she was always alone, avoiding being in the town as much as she could so she wouldn't have to hear their mean words.

She hated it all because she'd never hurt anyone, she was a good girl but when she would hear the mean comments from some girls sometimes she wished she could really be a witch or, to leave that place and be free.

But when the 19 years old girl reached the river to collect some roots her eyes widened seeing a boy sat on the ground staring at his hand which seemed to be hurt.

When he raised his face and saw her, Rowena felt her heart beat faster than when she would see Frederick Klauss int he streets and it was as if sparkles had flown when he'd smiled a her. The boy was handsome, tall and strong with some strand of brown hair falling over his forehead and his smile gave her a feeling of calmness.

Rowena's eyes then fell beside him seeing a pale and headless creature, seeing then his dagger which should be his and she understood. A hunter. He'd killed the Wendigo she'd seen in the forest some times and she'd found it less than half an hour ago and shouted scared but the creature had fled then.

"Hey, is everything okay with you?" Sam asked as he approached to the redhead over the rocks of the river slowly, seeing her backing off a little as her eyes went to his dagger which her put inside his bag and he smiled to sooth her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Samuel Winchester. Sam."

God, she was even more beautiful closer and she smelled of lavander while staring at him with those green eyes, paralyzing him for a moment as if in a hypnoses and he reached for her hands to help her get off from the rocks, not wanting to scare her, but to make her trust on him.

Rowena then opened a small smile accepting his hand which covered her while hand, his skin calloused but warm and Rowena felt her heart beat faster at his touch which somehow made her feel safe and she said then:

"I'm Rowena Macleod."

Rowena's hand were delicate and pretty disappearing under Sam's hand which held held hers firm but gently to help her to the ground and his tumble caressed the back of her hand slightly feeling her hand squeeze his a little more.

When she left the rocks staying in front of the boy who was taller than her, so petite and both stared at each other for a moment with their lips parted in surprise with the proximity and Sam couldn't not smile at their height difference, she was so beautiful and short.

Rowena's eyes then fell over the bite on his other hand and she went to her basket on the ground saying:

"You should wash this Wendigo's bite. I have some herbs that may help with the healing process."

The girl then guided then to the riverside where they sat and Sam washed his hand while he watched Rowena grab a herb from inside her basket with a serene look on her face and Sam was curious:

"How did you know that creature was a Wendigo?"

"People from the town always talk about these creatures hanging around the forest and there was a time I heard about the Wendigos." She explained and Sam knew it must have been Bobby spreading information to avoid people entering in the forest alone and he frowned, staring at her worried:

"So you shouldn't come to the forest alone, it's dangerous."

"I'm a big girl. And then I like to come here." She told him with a smile at his concern and then she took the herb and put it in her mouth, chewing at it until it had turned into a marsh and she spat it over another leaf and then she stared at Sam, blushing.

"If you prefer I could leave the herbs for you to chew..."

Because although it was more effective in that way it wasn't everybody that liked the idea of someone chewing a plant and putting it on their skin.

"It's okay Rowena, you can but it on me." Sam told her with a smile while he extended his injured hand to her and she pressed the plant with the marsh against his injure and Sam felt a huge relief where the bite was and he stared at he, curious: "How do you know so much about plants?"

"As I always enjoyed coming to the forest since I was a child, I was curious about all these plants and herbs here so I stared learning about then little by little." She explained with a smile because it was a subject she enjoyed and Samuel was enchanted with her smile.

"Thanks for the help, Rowena."

"You're welcome Samuel."

Rowena shook her head slightly with a smirk when then Sam raised his hand slowly toward her face and she widened her eyes, her heart beating fast and then he gently touched the corner of her mouth, running his tumble to clean the herb from there and her flushed face softened at m, he was so strong and gentle making Frederick disappear from her mind for a moment and she closed her eyes.

Sam felt his body react to the feeling of her lips, its softness and pink shade so perfect and not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable he then dropped his hand and she opened her shinning eyes staring at him and he then asked:

"What's your favorite fruit?"

"Cherry. But why?" She frowned and Sam helped her to stand up, handing her the basket and he told her gently:

"We're going to the fair to buy some 's my way to thank you for the herbs." And they'd really worked, his hand looked a little better.

"You don't need to..."She murmured because she knew cherries were a little expensive but the boy shook his head and then he extended his arm toward her with a beautiful smile and said:

"But I want to."

The redhead then ended up smiling with her beautiful eyes staring at him and she accept his arm, linking it to hers feeling so safe beside him and Sam smiled with her proximity, their height difference only made her more perfect for him and he approached her more to him as they left the forest toward the towns fair.

During the walking they'd discovered how easy it was for them talk to each other and they talked about their childhood and what they liked to do. Sam told her about his life in London and how he liked to study, about his adventures with Dean and that since they'd been kids they'd been raised as hunters and that sometimes he missed the calmness and Rowena talked about how she liked the feeling of being in the forest and be free and about some legends from the town and her dream of leaving that place."

"But why do you wanna leave?" The boy asked when they reached the tents and stopped in front of one where they sell fruits but seeing her expression Sam felt his heart ache.

The redhead gave him a sad smile while she held some cherries she'd chosen, lowering her face and her curls covered part of it.

Behind them two old women were gossiping and Sam could hear what they were saying and it make him clench his hands, angry.

"The Macleod's daughter had just returned from the forest... Who knows what kind of witchcraft she was doing..."

"I bet she's already bewitched the boy with these eyes of her."

"That's why, Samuel..." Rowena said softly, still staring at the fruits and she admitted: "Sometimes I wish I could just float from here..."

"They have no idea how gentle and smart you are." Sam told her with sincerity and then he brushed away her curls from her face, placing it behind her ear and his tumble blushed there as in some kind of comfort making Rowena stare at him in surprise her lips parted while she melted under his touch and Sam opened a beautiful smile feeling she had conquered him and he said while he kept caressing her ear:

"You don't have to feel like that anymore, if you need someone to talk to or to just be by your side, I'm here so you won't need to float."

Rowena smiled at his beautiful words and Sam handed her a small bag for the cherries and the redhead then touched his chin with her fingertips and placed a kiss on his cheek to thank him, feeling his stubble staring to grow and she thought about the way he was making her heart beat fast with his words and touch.

Sam was surprise at the feeling of her lips brushing on his skin softly, involving him in her scent and then she looked at him one last time and started to walk away toward her house and Sam watched her go and the hunter knew they paths would cross again.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos.  
> Guys Rowena is a good girl here because it happens before the magic just to explain.

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you_

_I set you apart_

**The scientist-Coldplay**

At night Sam, Dean, John and Bobby where at the tavern where some people where too, dinning or having a drink and Sam where telling them about his encounter with the Wendigo and Rowena in the forest.

"It's rare to see a Wendito at daylight." John said lowering his beer mug thoughtful but Bobby replied:

"Probably he couldn't feed himself as most people avoid going to the forest at night with at these monsters appearing..."

"That's why I told Rowena it wasn't safe to walk in the forest alone." Sam said, worried while he caressed his hand staring where his injure was, with a better look now after the girl's herb and his father asked with curiosity:

"The girl who treated your bite?"

"Well done, big Sammy!" Dean told with a big smile while patting his brother's back and taking a gulp of his mug making the younger roll his eyes and nod to his father before turning to Bobby and he couldn't stop opening a smile, curious:

"Hey Bobby do you know Rowena Macleod?"

"Oh yeah, Roderick's daughter, yeah she's a good girl, despite the rumors." The older explained and when Dean raised an eyebrow in a question Sam replied silently shaking his head, angry at the memory of the two women early:

"They think she's a witch because she goes to the forest to collect plants and medicinal herbs." He then touched his hand again, remembering of her small hands applying the herb on his with such delicacy, her green eyes shinning and pretty face and he sighed. "It's ridiculous, she's incredible, good."

Dean smirked to his brother but, despite the teases the older was happy for seeing Sam falling in love and happy because his brother and father were everything to him and when Sam realized what his brother was thinking he smiled putting an arm around Dean's shoulder and the older brother said:

"Don't forget to bring her to meet us, she seems nice."

"She's from a humble family and despite not liking nothing supernatural as he's religious, Roderick is a blacksmith and it's him with whom I order my daggers and guns." Bobby explained showing his pistol he'd ordered and John was impressed with the man's work and he suggested to Sam then:

"Sammy it'd be useful to get some herbs with this new friend of yours, for the hunters."

"Okay, I'll talk to her."

That made him happy because he'd have an excuse to bump into the redhead and a small passionate smile appeared on his face at the thought of her, before Bobby started talking about a possible existence of a ghost in an old and abandoned cottage in the outskirts of the town and the older wanted to go have a look so Sam paid attention to his information.

That night Rowena was laying on her bed thinking of that wonderful afternoon she'd had and meeting Sam. A small smile appeared on the redhead's face, who blushed and she touched slightly her ear where Sam had caressed her and she stared at her bedside table seeing the cherries Sam had given her and then at the small mirror seeing her flushed face, illuminated by the candle there.

She felt confused because she'd been always in love with Frederick, the son of a rich merchant and from the town's council and she always watched him in the town with his friends of being followed by some girls but she'd never had the courage to talk to him and he'd never looked at her too, but he hand an aura of power and a confidant smile which had attracted her to him, as if he could make her feel free.

But Sam had made her feel balanced, treating her witch so much tenderness and a sincere smile, his gentleness and of course he was handsome and strong and that made her blush and sigh, trying to avert her mind from those thoughts.

"Oh, Samuel..."

She then heard noises of things falling on the floor as her bedroom had a curtain dividing her bedroom from her father's and she could feel he'd drunk too much again. He always drunk too much since her mother had passed away when she'd been a child and that was why they were always out of money.

The small stone house was right behind her father's blacksmithing with only two rooms, the living room with the kitchen and the bedroom shared divided by the thin curtain and the redhead sighed, covering her head with the blanket and closing her eyes with a tired sigh.

She didn't like to live there because as much as she tried to keep the house tidy and clean her father would always leave wit dirt bringing his work materials to there, ordering her to clean as a way to stop her from going to the forest and that was why sometimes her dresses were dirty with grease.

Roderick never liked her going to the forest, he'd raised her in iron hands and always screamed at her, mainly after having drunk too much because some people thought she might be a witch what frustrated her too, she'd never hurt anyone and the plants she used were all to help healing or for baths.

Rowena then remembered she'd to give Sam more herbs for his hand which she'd collected early and that made her smile, falling asleep shortly in a peaceful sleep with that thought making her heart melt.

In the next afternoon Sam had just returned from the haunted cottage with the others where they'd had found the ghost which had been scarring people who would go there and they had got ride of it so now the boy was walking through the town streets with his mind on the redhead when he ended bumping into a girl and he quickly held her by the waist preventing her from falling and he helped her to regain her balance, saying with a smile:

"I'm sorry, I was distracted..."

"No, it was my fault I was staring at the showcases while walking..." The girl told him smiling too while she brushed in front of the handsome boy. "I'm Jessica."

The girl had long blonde hair and big blue eyes matching her blue dress and she was enchanted at the boy seeing his face and strong body as he smiled introducing himself.

"Sam."

"You're not from here, right?"

She'd never seen him there because if so she'd have thought of marrying him. Daughter of one of the town's counselor she was very futile and arrogant, the girl was beautiful and had many suitors but she hadn't been interested in any of them, but now seeing Sam she wanted him.

"No, I arrived from London yesterday." Despite thinking Jessica seemed someone nice in that moment Sam just wanted to find Rowena but he didn't want to be rude at the blonde who was talking to him asking how London was.

"I've always wanted to go there, I know it's a big city with tons of stores and places..."

"Yeah, but it's also very noisy, decidedly here's more peaceful." Sam laughed and Jessica nibbled at her bottom lip, resting a hand on Sam's arm slightly and she smiled:

"Would you like to go with me to the dance saloon today? There will be many people there you could talk too." It was a small saloon where there was live music and people danced, sang and ate.

"I'll think about..." And then Sam lowered her hand gently and he asked: "Do you know Rowena Macleod? I'm searching for her."

"Oh." Jessica said coldly, crossing her arms. "Probably covered in grease while helping her father at the blacksmithing. Or practicing witchcraft."

Jessica never liked Rowena. She knew the redhead was beautiful even if she didn't have the pretty dresses and ribbons the blonde's father always bought for her and despite the rumors of her doing witchcraft many boys seemed interested in her, the reason why Jessica and the other girls enjoyed saying nasty thing about her like their mothers and now seeing the new boy interested in her only had made her angrier.

"She's not a witch." Sam told her with a polite smile but inside he was trying to control his anger at the people's attitude toward Rowena.

Jessica shook her head and grabbed his hand then to convince him to go out with her when they head a noise of something falling on the ground and they saw Rowena staring at them with a disappointed look and she quickly gathered her basket with the herbs and left in a hurry, her hair shinning on the sun and Sam then motioned to follow her, his heart beating fast for knowing she'd misunderstood it but Jessica held his arm to stop him, staring at him with a smirk.

"Just let her go Sam, it'll better for everyone."

"Just for you." Sam told her seriously, his face closer to her to look into her eyes thinking that it didn't matter how beautiful Jessica was, her attitude toward Rowena had turned her into a horrible person and Sam released her arm, running after the redhead while Jessica shook her head in outrage at the boy's words as she watched him walking away. Damn it Rowena, bewitching everyone.

Already in the main street Sam looked around but there was no sign of Rowena and his heart sink thinking of the reason she'd ran, worried about her for seeing her sad and he ran a hand through his hair sighing, knowing he needed to find her.

Rowena was inside her house with her back pressed to the door while she stared at the ceiling, feeling her heart hurt as her eyes filled with tear at the memory of Jessica and Sam chatting and her hand on his rams and she felt confused.

Is this love? How can I be in love with someone I've just met so quickly?

But she knew the answer. Sam with his gentleness and beautiful smile, with the way he'd treated her had made her feel safe even when people were talking about her and Rowena placed a hand over her heart which now was beating fast and she closed her eyes, frowning.

She had no chances against Jessica, not only she was beautiful but was from a healthy family too, she'd a good reputation. And she? Just the blacksmith's daughter with a pale face and grease on her dress, seen as a witch.

"Why Jessica, Samuel?"

And a knock on the door made her jump and she turned her face to the side, her eyes wide open as she heard Sam's hoarse and gently voice:

"Rowena? Are you home?"

"Samuel? What are you doing here?" She opened the door and found Sam standing there with a concerned look on his face and Rowena's face softened while she gave him space to enter despite knowing she shouldn't receive visits without her father there, who'd left to made a delivery but she ignored that because she just wanted to see him.

"I was worried after seeing you leave on that way." The boy murmured with concern as she guided him to the bench and she sat there but he remained on his feet in front of her and took her hand in his caressing it softly and she closed her eyes for a second at his touch. "Why did you run? Was it because of Jessica?"

"Y-It was nothing..." She averted her eyes from his not wanting to look weak or to know she'd be rejected because of Jessica when then she saw his injured hand and she remembered, worried about it: "I was going to give you more herbs."

"It's okay..." Sam calmed her because he'd forgotten about his hand but the girl was already rummaging through her basket looking for the leaves for the bite and Sam smiled at Rowena's concentration and then he sat beside her on the bench.

Sam could still remember about Jessica's words of Rowena while he watched the redhead's face lowered as she grabbed the leaves. He could see some strains of grease on her pink dress but nothing of that mattered. Her pale face was slightly flushed, her red hair fell on soft curls over her back and her green eyes were focused just as her petite and delicate hands.

Rowena was beautiful, the most beautiful girl Sam had ever seen inside and outside because despite everything that had happened to her, there she was strong for ignoring all that and worried with a simple bite, treating him and Sam in that moment just wanted to protect her. If she truly was a witch and had bewitched him to make him fall in love with her then be that, he didn't matter because Rowena had already became someone important for the hunter.

When Rowena turned to Sam she was surprise to see him so closer to her, her heart beating fast again as her lips parted and she murmured, holding the herb:

"Do you prefer to take them to your house with you?"

"I'd prefer you to apply then, if that's okay for you..." Sam gave her a naughty smile preferring to be under her care and Rowena blushed even more but gave him a beautiful smile feeling nervous in a good way:

"Okay..."

Rowena then took the herb to her mouth and chewed at it for some second under Sam's eyes and then she put it over a leave and pressed it against his hand, finding his hazel eyes which stared at her with such fondness but when she remembered about Jessica she lowered he head averting her yes so hide the sadness in them.

And then she felt Sam's free hand raise her chin gently to make her look to him and he slipped his tumble to her soft and rose lips before going behind her ear and caressing her there like in the other day and Rowena felt like she was melting under his touch, frowning slightly at his caress with his calloused but gently fingers and watching his bright smile and the slight stubble on his face.

"You're beautiful Rowena..." Sam murmured with sincerity, his voice hoarse as he smiled at her, seeing her frown and the emotions in her eyes and doubt so he said: "You have no idea how much I'm falling for you..."

"You'd be better with Jessica..." She suggested with a sad smile but her heart started beating faster at his words even if a part of her didn't believe that someone like him would be interested in her but Sam then got closer to her watching every detail of her face, taking her hand with his injured one and joining their fingers:

"It's you who I came to find in this town even before knowing it." Sam had kissed other girls when younger but they hadn't meant anything because now he could see that all this time he'd been looking for he redhead without knowing it. But he needed to know if she felt the same, what left him a little nervous, he wouldn't force a girl to make something they didn't want so he asked:

"Do you feel something for me?"

"I believe people should only tell they like someone when they truly do, so yes." Rowena admitted with a beautiful smile shaking her head touched as they stared at each other only inches apart.

Her green eyes met his and Rowena kept with a small smile on her face, nervous while Sam watched her with his soft eyes, his hand still caressing her ear she murmured:

"My father... he will be home soon..."

"Should I tell him?" Sam asked because if possible he wanted to do things in the right way because Rowena deserved it but she shook her head slightly denying:

"I don't want to risk..." She laughed nervously as she stared at him with a touch of worry of her father prohibiting her from seeing him. "Serious, he'd kill you."

"Well..." Sam murmured lowering his eyes to Rowena's rose lips and seeing them part in expectancy and then he stared at her eyes again, seeing her anxious at her first kiss.

And slowly Sam closed the distance with a sweet kiss.

Both felt as if they were floating with the kiss and Rowena felt the nervousness leave her with the huge happiness she felt inside of her at the feeling of Sam's strong but gently lips pressing against hers and guiding her and she could barely believe her first kiss was happening and with someone she liked and naturally her lips started to press against his.

Sam then pulled back slowly, breaking the kiss and smiling at the feeling of Rowena's lips so softly and with a sweet taste as he watched her open her eyes with a smile on her face and seeing that smile only made him happier as he kept caressing her face. Knowing Mr. Macleod would be there soon and he didn't want to cause Rowena any trouble he stood up and murmured hoarsely, his eyes shining with love:

"Goodnight Rowena..."

Rowena then watched him walk toward the door, her face flushed while she had a small smile on her face with her eyes shinning in that mystic way of hers:

"Goodnight, Samuel..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**Chapter 3**

_Come on skinny love just last the year_

_Pour a little salt we were never here_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

_I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

**Skinny love-Birdy**

Sam was walking into the forest knowing he'd find Rowena there and that only made his heart beat fast at the memory of their kiss in the previous night. She was perfect. He needed to see her one more time because in some hours he, Dean, his father and Bobby would be leaving to visit another town not too far from there to investigate the rumors about women disappearing and then their bodies being found with no blood and ad told his sons it should be a vampire. Sam and Dean had never dealt with these specie of monster but they knew everything about them and were ready to go investigate.

When Sam approached the meadow when he'd seen her the first time, the hunter felt his heart beat fast as his lips parted in a smile at the image in front of him. Rowena was laying on the ground under the sun, her red hair spread around her like flames and her face was serene and for some time Sam didn't say a words or got closer, he just stayed there watching her so beautiful.

And then in soft steps Sam approached Rowena and he sat beside her leaning his head over his hand on his shoulder as the other he guided to her face, brushing away a strand of hair from her cheek and caressed her soft and pale skin with his fingers and couldn't stop thinking in how beautiful she was.

His hand then lowered to her arm covered by the sleeve of her dress until he found her fingers and interlaced them with his, seeing the size difference as his hand was big and calloused from years of training with guns and daggers and hers was small and delicate just like her and he smiled.

It wasn't just her hands that were small, the redhead was so much smaller than him although Sam was pretty tall and strong with his muscles from the hunters and Rowena barely reached his chest but he thought her height was perfect for him and couldn't stop imagining holding her.

"Shorty..." He said with fondness and then he heard a small sigh and saw Rowena had opened her eyes in surprise and then happy to see him there and she blushed slightly with a smile and murmured frowning in amusement:

"And you're a giant."

"And that's why I can do this!" And Sam put an arm under Rowena's legs and the other around her back standing up with the redhead in his arms surprising her and she involved her arms around his neck laughing:

"Let me go your giant!"

"I will never let you go.."

And then both realized who closer they were, their chest rising and falling with their quickly breath and their faces only inches apart while they remembered about their kiss and Rowena, feeling her chest would explode with her heart so fast parted her lips as she stared at Sam and feeling so small in his arms but also safe with his firmness.

He put her down without releasing her as his hands slipped to her waist, so tiny but with curves and brought her closer with her chest pressing against his feeling her so soft and perfect in his arms as he looked down seeing her raise her head to stare at him too, caressing the hair on the back of his neck and Sam smiled murmuring hoarsely:

"You're my shorty..."

"Rowena smirked, her eyes shinning with intensity and then she closed them waiting and Sam then slowly approached his lips to hers.

But before they could kiss, they heard someone coughing and they turned around in surprise and saw Dean standing there, raising an eyebrow toward his brother and then looking to Rowena.

Rowena was truly beautiful although wasn't his type. Sam always caught the beautiful girls' attention but Dean had never seen his brother like that so in love with someone before and that made him smile, praying she didn't let him down.

"Am I interrupting something Sammy?" Dean asked in amusement seeing Sam roll his eyes in frustration as the older extended his hand to Rowena. "Dean Winchester, the older and more talented brother..."

Rowena stared at him, studying the man while she squeezed his hand and he guided hers to his lips and the redhead could see that although his confidant way, he seemed someone good so she smiled, taking her hand back.

"Rowena Macleod." And the still smiling she wrinkled her nose telling Dean as she went to Sam's side. "But I think your brother had talents you don't have..."

That made Sam laugh as he interlaced his fingers to Rowena's and the older brother admitted:

"I liked you."

"What's up Dean, are we already leaving?" Sam asked and when Dean confirmed, motioning to their backpacks at his feet, Sam sighed with a sad face turning to Rowena.

"My brother and I are going to investigate a possible vampire attack in another town, not so far from here."

"Oh..." The redhead nibbled at her lower lip as her eyes shone not only because she would be worried about him hunting but also for being alone without him there with her but she then smiled, raising her hand and caressing his face with her fingertips and said: "It's okay... Just take care, the two of you okay?"

"I will." And then he went to his backpack and grabbed a small bottle with a red liquid inside and he put it over the redhead's hands, who raised an eyebrow seeing it was blood. "Blood from a dead man. Keep it with you because it's like poison to vampires. I just want you to be safe."

"Thank you..." She told him in surprise, smiling.

Although the blood wasn't something pleasantly, Rowena was touched by the gesture and she held the bottle tighter for knowing he worried about her, it made the redhead's body melt and she then grabbed from her basket a bunch of different herbs and told him while she was putting everyone of them on his hands:

"Hellebore serves to treat pain, Vervain is for protection against vampires, Sagebrush when cooked can be used as an analgesic and Lavender..." When Rowena handed him the plant with the purple flowers she blushed, murmuring: "Serves to calm..."

And it was from where she made her bath salts she liked to use too and now she felt her heart beat faster as she stared at Sam.

When Sam held the purple flowers being invaded by its scent then, he knew it was the same scent Rowena had and he smiled, knowing he would carry then with him as a way to keep the redhead's presence with him.

"Thanks Rowena, they will be of great help..." Sam told her hoarse and sincere and he smiled while Dean added:

"You do have a great knowledge about them..."

"Thank you boys..."

Dean then walked away to give the couple some space and Sam held Rowena's hands between his, raising their joined fingers to her cheek and he murmured with fondness, staring into her eyes:

"I'm gonna miss you Rowena..."

"Me too Samuel..." Rowena told him frowning slightly with a small smile. "Be careful..."

"We'll be. And soon I'll be back to see you, my shorty..."

And then Sam bent down and kissed Rowena quickly, pressing his lips to hers and then he took a step back with a smile and Rowena hugged herself, smiling at Samuel while she watched him walk away with Dean.

That night when they arrived at the town they were going to search for the vampire's nest, the Winchester went to a inn where they were going to spend the night as it would be too dangerous too hunt them at night and Sam sighed while he laid on his bed, grabbing the lavender branch and raised his to his lips, kissing the plant and thinking about what Rowena should be doing, if she was okay, was sleeping and if was thinking about him too when Dean entered their bedroom and said:

"Thinking of Rowena?" Dean asked, placing the daggers on the floor. "From the look on your face, You're serious about her bro."

"I'm in love with her, Dean." Sam admitted staring at the flower before he put them on his pocket and he stared at his brother. "I want to give her a gift, but I don't know what yet."

"For your luck, your older brother all about girls and what they like." Dean told him with a smirk and Sam raised an eyebrow in amusement:

"And what's your suggestion, loverboy?"

"Girls like pretty things, like perfume, ribbons, flowers..."

"When we solve this case I'm gonna to the boutique search for something..." Sam told him thoughtful because he wanted to find something that matched her and would made her smile. "Okay, let's prepare this daggers."

And they two started to spread the dead's man blood over their daggers while they chatted and Sam watched his brother whistle a song and asked with curiosity:

"What about you Dean, you've never found anyone special?" Because he knew that despite his brother dating a lot of women but never have anything serious, Dean was a charming boy who respected the women.

Dean was thoughtful for a moment, running a cloth over his dagger to clean the excess of blood from it as he reflected on his past relationships in London.

"The closer I got of really wanting something serious and wanting to get married was with Lisa, you remember..."

And Sam nodded with a soft expression seeing his brother's gaze lost and then he placed a hand over his shoulder in a squeeze and Dean smile in thanks. Lisa and Dean had been together for months in London and the hunter had been so in love with her and had done everything for her.

But in the end with his hurried life as a hunter the girl had broken up with him and found someone else, getting married and leaving Dean devastate for months before he then started going out with other women but without getting too involved and what that woman had done to Dean had made Sam angry.

"Lisa didn't deserve you, man." Sam told him and Dean laughed shaking his head and agreeing and they laughed together, returning to the work in front of them.

But Dean's mind traveled back to a strange dream that he'd been having for months, since their father had told them they'd go to Scotland. In his dreams, he'd listen to a low voice calling his name and saying he'd fallen from Heaven to meet him and when his silhouette with angel's wings appeared, Dean the would raise his hand to touch them without being able to see his face.

And when the hunter would touch the wings to feel its texture and try ti see his face covered by the clarity above him, Dean then would end up waking up and that always frustrated him,

Could he be an angel? Despite his falling living in a catholic county and fight against the supernatural, Dean had never stopped to think if he believed in angels, he'd never seen one and he wanted to find this person from his dreams and, know if he was really real.

But then when the two brothers were finishing getting their daggers ready John appeared at the door with urgency:

"C'mon boys. A girl was taken by force just minutes ago, Bobby went after them. It's time, let's go."

And the two brothers quickly stood up grabbing their things and following their father.

Three days had passed since the Winchesters had left in a hunter and things were calm in Dumfries but Rowena missed Sam, being with him and talking and despite having only seen Dean one time, she wished he was okay too.

Her father had been at the blacksmithing since morning so she couldn't go out tot he forest because he'd put her to help him in the shop cleaning the guns he'd just finished producing.

The bkaclsmithing's door opened while Rowena had her back to it and could hear her father's voice saying:

"Ah Mr. Klauss, it's a pleasure to see you again, your new sword will be ready tonight. As I can't leave the shop I can ask Rowena to deliver it later."

"That will be better."

Rowena was startled to hear Frederick's voice and she turned to him, flushing for being seen in the shop with her hands dirty as she had been helping her father and he stared at the girl, looking her up and down with an enigmatic smile.

Frederick was a rich and charming boy with blonde hair and gray eyes, a imposing and confidant posture and Rowena despite not feeling attracted to him anymore as Sam was now everything she had ever wanted, she couldn't stop her heart from beating fast by the way he was looking at her.

"Then I'll be waiting. See you later Rowena..." And Frederick waved to her before leaving and the redhead felt uncomfortable with the thought of going to the Klauss's house to deliver the sword, even knowing she would have to go and she sighed low, going to help her father.

At 6pm Rowena had cleaned herself and changed clothes and found her father at the shop who gave her Frederick's wrapped sword and warned her, serious:

"Don't take too long to get at Klauss's house and don't mess it, Rowena, they're good costumers and you know we're out of money!"

Rowena nodded while she held the sword, keeping her face blank but inside she felt angry and sad because her father had told her those things as if she was the one to blame for their situation when it was Roderick who spent the little money he received drinking every night, drinking until he'd fall just like she knew it'd happen, noticing the bottle of whiskey under the table.

The redhead then tightened the knot of her red cloak around her neck as it was a cold night and she left toward the noble part of the small town and twenty minutes later she was in front of the door of the beautiful house made of bricks of the Klauss''s family and she took a deep breath, knocking at the door.

"Hello Rowena." Klauss said after opening the door and see the beautiful redhead there and he gave her one of his best smiles and she lowered her head slightly, nervous.

"Hello Klauss. Here's your order." And she handed him the sword and the older boy brushed his fingers against hers to take the object making her crawl.

The boy placed the sword over the woody desk and then he leaned his arm on the door watching Rowena up and down, making her more nervous. Before, she'd only see him from afar and he'd never noticed her, but now that he was looking at her and watched her in that mysterious way she was staring to feel uneasy as if something was wrong.

"I think I should go."

"Hey wait, let me escort you back." Klauss suggested softly, his eyes fixed on her green's and the redhead parted her lips quickly, saying:

"I don't want to bother you, the blacksmithing isn't too far."

"But I insist, a pretty lady like you shouldn't walk alone at night."

Klauss have no interest in the girl in front of him, she was poor and despite being beautiful, he'd seen her beautiful body at the shop, which now was covered by the cloak, but he wanted to have some fun with her, Rowena wanting it or not so he closed the door behind him and the girl then had to accept his offer and the two started to walk in silence through the desert streets of the town.

They left the commercial area toward the houses in that direction when Frederick then put a hand over Rowena's shoulder guiding her toward a wall in an alley there closer to the tavern, startling the girl who then felt her back pressed against the bricks as her eyes went wide and his hand slipped to her waist and the other he leaned against the wall, staring at her with darken eyes and he told her slyly:

"You're a very beautiful girl, Rowena..."

"Just let me go, please." She whispered trying to keep her panic under control staring at his eyes and then she put both hands against his chest trying to push him away from her, but with no success.

"C'mon, stay the night with me... You could be my beautiful little wife..."

For a moment she was shocked while feeling his hand wrap around a strand of red hair and she absorbed his words. His wife...

There had been a time, before meeting Sam if Frederick had came to her and told her that, she'd have fallen for him but now that she was in love with Sam and was seeing Frederick this closer, she was staring to realize he wasn't a good personal at all.

Before she could react he pressed his lips against hers and her green eyes went wide with panic feeling her heart beat so fast and knowing she needed to get out of there so she raised her hand and slapped his face hard, pushing him away from her breathless and she old him serious and indignantly:

"No!"

And the redhead started to walk away quickly when then Frederick pulled her by the arm hard, pushing her against the wall with a furious look on his face which scared her and she creamed before he muffled her sounds with his hand ans he lowered the other to her neck, starting to undo the knot of her cloak as he pressed her hard with his body to prevent her from slapping him again.

God, no... Rowena thought in panic screaming against his hand and feeling her eyes full with tears, his ring scratching the corner of her mouth and she thought of Sam with that beautiful smile of his and his strong but gentle arms which always made her calm and then she thought about what would happen to her, hating herself for not being stronger enough to push him away and then, in how Sam would react if he knew, if he still would want to be with her.

"Let her go now."

Frederick and Rowena turned their faces toward the voice and they saw Sam standing there with a furious look on his face at the other boy who then pushed the redhead aside, staying face to face with the hunter with a smile of disdain.

"What, you want to have the blacksmith's daughter too?"

Sam had been at the tavern having Dinner with Dean and the others when then he'd gone outside and thought hearing someone scream. And after seeing the horrible scene of Frederick taking advantage of Rowena and talking about her in that way leaving him furious Sam then raised his fit and hit Frederick's face knocking him to the ground and the boy felt the blood slip from his mouth.

Sam then opened his arms and Rowena ran to him, burring her face against his chest and she felt his arm squeeze her, giving her the feeling of security and the redhead released her breath in relief and Sam with his heart lighter whispered gently:

"I'm here..."

She nodded, raising her head a little so she could look into his eyes and she gave him a small smile, her eyes filled with tears of relief.

"I know..."

Frederick then stood up touching the corner of his mouth where there was blood and he shook his head staring at Sam, angry and threatened him:

"You're going to pay for that."

"Serious, do you really want to threaten my brother and his girl?" Dean told him in a light tone as he stared beside Sam and Rowena but his eyes were dangerous and he pointed toward the street:

"The tavern is full of hunters and other men who won't like to know what you tried to do to Rowena so you better leave now, your piece of shit."

"Don't you ever touch Rowena again, or any other woman against their will of I swear I'll finish you." Sam completed in a low and menacing tone while he caressed Rowena's back who wouldn't look at Frederick.

Frederick stared at Dean for a moment, looking then at Sam who held Rowena and knew he was in disadvantage so he decided to leave and he pushed Dean with his shoulder was he walked away and the older boy turned to his brother and Rowena, asking:

"Rowena, are you okay?"

The redhead then stared at the two boys, grateful for them saving her and she said:

"I'm okay. Thank you boys."

"Take her home... I'll tell our dad where you went." Dean told his brother, patting his back and walking away and the hunter turned to Rowena, worried:

"Rowena, are you really okay? He didn't hurt you?"

Sam wouldn't know what to do if something had happened to her, if shed got hurt so, for knowing she was alright brought a huge relief inside of him despite his furious toward Frederick for trying to force her.

"I'm okay because you saved me, Samuel..." She reassured him with a small smile, her eyes shinning with emotions for being there with him and safe now, her body still trembling a little.

Sam closed her cloak which had fallen, to warm her and his arm kept her against his warmth chest and then he raised her face gently, seeing the small scratch on the corner of her mouth and the eye still filled with tears and Sam shook his head, disgusted toward that man.

"God... If I see that man again I swear he's gonna pay for hurting you." Sam was always the calmer one in his family but when someone would try to hurt the ones he loved, that would leave him furious.

Sams tumble ran gently over the corner of Rowena's mouth and then she felt the reality of what had almost happened to her hit her and she buried her face on his chest, not wanting him to see her cry in a mix of fear and relief then for Sam having showed up, for really like her like she liked him and wanting to protect her.

Sam then hugged him, his fingers running through her red hair affectionately and he placed a kiss on the top of her head and staying liked that with her for some time.

When Sam and Rowena reached her house where the candles from the shop were out Sam didn't want her to be alone so he asked gently:

"Your father isn't home?" She denied and then, a little embarrassed for not wanting t be alone with Frederick still in her mind and not wanting to be away from Sam now that he was back, she asked nervously:

"Do you want to go inside?"

Sam nodded, a little nervous too and then Rowena took his hand in hers guiding him inside the living room to the wood couch with some cushions on it and when she motioned to go to the kitchen cabinet to make some tea Sam stopped her, making her sit and he said:

"Let me take care of you tonight..."

Rowena smiled at his words and then she sat on the couch watching Sam boil the water as he told her about the hunter and that they'd found three vampires and saved a woman from their hands.

After the tea they were sat on the rug in front of the fireplace which lightened the room and Sam had his back against the couch with Rowena between his legs as he kept his arms around her resting over her belly, happy for having her there with him and he ran his lips over her hair and face slow, smelling her lavender scent and making the redhead melt at his affection and protection and she turned her face aside to find Sam's.

"Thanks for finding me Samuel." She whispered with a beautiful smile, her whole body relaxed for being in Sam's arms erasing that nightmare from before and Sam swore, with passion:

"I'll never lose you from my sight again."

They stared at each other with love happy for being together, their faces only inches apart feeling each other's warmth breath and despite the hesitation, Sam decided to keep going and seeing Rowena give him that mystical look, her rose lips parted and he kissed her.

This kiss was different from the other two, it was intense and full of love in a way they'd never felt before and Sam guided her in that kiss, showing her how much in love with her he was and guided a hand to her nape burring his fingers in her curls, massaging her slowly and then his tongue touched her lips asking for passage.

That kiss made Rowena's heart beat faster and she sighed against Sam's lips as her hands climbed toward his chest and slowly she closed her hands on his shirt, parting her lips for the first time feeling Sam's tongue guiding her and the her tongue met his in a dance for dominance.

When they broke the kiss breathless Rowena had her face flushed slightly but was smiling in surprise at the incredible kiss and the boy raised his eyebrows, sighing in satisfaction and then he smiled to her.

The boy knew he had to leave soon before Mr. Macleod would returned home and it caused Rowena problems or, that it made the man kill him as the redhead had joked, but before he decided to leave Sam sat on his knees and stared at her smiling and he said with gently:

"About not losing you I've got a gift for you..." It had taken him so time to chose even after his brother's suggestions because he'd wanted something that would match the redhead but also that showed his feelings for her.

"Samuel... You're going to turned me into a spoiled girl." Rowena murmured in amusement but her green eyes were shining with so many emotions because she'd never imagined one day meeting someone like Samuel so gently and determinate. "I do like you Samuel..,"

"Me too, so much shorty..."

And then Sam took from his pocket a pretty red hair ribbon which had a small and delicate bell on it and he shook it slightly and Rowena smiled at the gift, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Samuel, it's beautiful..."

And the boy then took his hands to her hair, being invaded by her lavender scent while he tied back some strands of hair with the ribbon and smiling as he admired her Sam shook the bell slightly and told with passion closer to Rowena's lips:

"That way I'll never lose you..."

"You do like me, right?" Rowena took both hands to Sam's face, caressing his skin with her fingertips still enchanted by the gift, her face flushed and Sam replied with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**Chapter 4**

_The power of love, a force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

_Flame on burn desire, love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul, make love your goal_

**The power of love-Gabrielle Aplin**

A week had passed since Sam's return and Rowena and him had been spending as much time together as they could when he wasn't at some hunter or with her father wouldn't keep her home to help him and they were more and more in love and Sam knew he had to talk to Mr. Macleod just like now he was talking to his father and Bobby at home.

"Sam, I know things between Rowena and you are becoming serious, but what you intent to do? A life as a hunter and as a married man is very complicated." John told his son and Sam sighed in frustration, brushing his hair from his face.

"Dad, I know it's our family business and I like to be able to save lives but if the moment comes where I have to choose, It'll be Rowena because I love her." The boy said it so serious that surprised his father, who could see in Sam his determination and the love he felt for the girl and John then ran a hand though his face, seeing the same love he'd felt for his late wife Mary and then for a moment both stayed in silence with their thoughts.

Dean feigned being busy drinking while he cleaned the guns but he was listening to their talking with attention, remembering about their mother who'd died when he was still a kid but he still could remember about how much his father had loved her and seeing Sam's determination for Rowena made Dean smile, ready to support him and at the same time asking himself if one day he'd find someone he'd love like that.

John stood up and placed a hand over Sam's shoulder who stared at him in surprise and the man gave him a rare smile, saying:

"We're going to be by your side, son."

Sam smiled at his words and said, before John went to help Dean:

"Thanks dad..."

In the next afternoon Sam and Dean were carrying some supplies while Dean was telling his brother about a young woman who'd just arrived in town and the younger shook his head when then they saw Rowena on a bench and they approached her and she smiled:

"Good afternoon boys."

"Afternoon Rowena." Dean waved while Sam sat beside her and took her hand in his caressing with his tumble and smiling:

"What are you doing here?"

"Running from home." She joked but it was true as her father had had too many drinks again and was angry, breaking things in the blacksmithing so she'd gone for a walk.

Sam could see that in her eyes too as Bobby had told him about the blacksmith's problem with drinking so not wanting her to be alone here or to return home he suggested as he kept caressing her hand:

"Why don't you have diner with us?"

"Would it be okay?" She asked staring in Sam's eyes, which showed so much love and she didn't want to bother them but Sam denied and Dean replied to tease her:

"Don't worry, it won't be us cooking. It's Jody."

"It's not that Dean, but it's a relief to know that too.." Rowena replied as she rolled her eyes but smiled and Sam laughed seeing his brother snorting and then they two stood up hand in hand following Dean home.

Arriving there John was at the kitchen table ignoring Bobby's attempts of flattering Jody, who was cooking. She was a woman with dark and short hair and a pretty face and was a widow, had lost her family to monsters and worked at a boutique but even being woman, she helped Bobby in the hunters when she could and the man had no prejudices with that, he really enjoyed her company and she was good at shooting.

"Dad?" Sam called and the man raised his head from the papers he'd been studying and saw at his son's side a pretty redhead and he smiled. "This is Rowena Macleod. Rowena, he's my father John Winchester."

"So this is the famous Rowena who my son's been talking about a lot, it's a pleasure. John."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester."

Rowena felt her face flush and she smiled then, squeezing the man's hand and Bobby, who already knew her from his visits to the blacksmithings smiled waving toward her:

"Feel free Rowena."

Jody then told Bobby to stir the broth in the pan she was cooking and she laughed at Bobby's disappointed look and she went to Rowena and the boys and she hugged the girl.

"Hello Rowena, I'm Jody Mills. I hope you all enjoy the dinner."

Rowena smiled, hugging her back. She had liked the woman, she wasn't like the other women who judged her and she was gentle and by the delicious smell from the pan a good cooker too so she offered:

"Do you want some help?"

"No dear, you're a guest. Beside it, I know how much Bobby enjoys helping to cook." The woman said with a smile staring at Bobby in amusement. She teased him but she really liked him. He was a good man.

"You're gonna pay for that Jody..." Bobby murmured under his breath but ended up smiling. Yeah, only that woman to make him help her in the kitchen.

"I'm already cooking for you Bobby Singer, so don't complain. If it it wasn't for me you would be living from beers and the tavern's food." She teased him as she raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes while he approached Jody who now was stirring the pain again.

"Well, thanks for caring about me." He murmured, his voice softer and surprising Jody who turned to him with a beautiful smile and then she grabbed his hand gently, both feeling an electric discharge run through their bodies and she touched his hand with the wooden spoon from the broth.

"Taste it to see if it's good."

Bobby tasted her broth, she was a fantastic cooker and knew he was lucky for having her there always taking care of him so he approached her and rested a hand around her waist to pull her closer and Jody, feeling her face flush stared at him in surprise and he took the spoon from her hand so he would stir it now saying.

"It's incredible... Let me help you while you finish the rest."

Dean then took the cups from the table and filled with wine and Rowena sat at the table smiling, seeing how they were a true family and being accepted by them only made her happy so the redhead rested her head over Sam's shoulder, who had sat beside her and the boy put an arm around her and John said:

"Thanks for the sagebrush Rowena they helped a lot to relief the pain after fighting against the vampires last week."

"Oh, you're welcome." She told him with a big smile. "I can bring more when you need."

"They would be of great help." John watched the girl and his son so closer and that only made him think about Mary and him when younger and he smile with affection seeing the redhead smile to Sam as she caressed his hand which was around her shoulders and his eyes were shining. Those two really loved each other and Rowena seemed an incredible girl.

During Jody's delicious dinner John told Rowena and Jody some hunter's stories and Sam smiled watching Rowena's relaxed face, so beautiful and carefree there with them while hearing to his father tell about a werewolf and he caressed the redhead's hand, which squeezed his.

"Well kids, I'm gonna take a nap..." Dean stretched himself while he went to the couch in the living room and threw himself there.

"And I have to go, I have some things to tidy up at the boutique." Jody told and Bobby stood up with her wanting to take her home and John went with them as he was going to meet with the priest who wanted to talk to him.

"And you Rowena, want to rest for a little here?" Sam suggested as they stood up too and he caressed her face as the redhead stared at him in surprise, her heart beating fast with the suggestion but she knew Sam wasn't like Frederick and, being able to spend more time with him was everything she wanted to she nodded.

Sam smiled with fondness as he guided her to the bedroom and they heard Dean's voice from the couch:

"Don't do anything that I would..."

"Shut up Dean." Sam murmured flushed because he wasn't taking her there to that and Rowena giggles, squeezing his hand as they entered the brothers' bedroom.

"This is my bed." Sam motioned to the one on the left side and there was a bedside table with some stuff he'd left there and Rowena approached seeing a purple flower, already dry and she ran her fingers over it, surprised:

"Did you keep the lavender?"

"It has your scent..." Sam murmured as his face became slightly flushed and he approached Rowena from behind and involved her with his strong arms, resting them around her belly and he then breathed in her smell which made his body get warmer and he said: "It's like you're here with me."

And it was true, during that three days he'd been hunting the vampires he'd take the flowers to his face at night and remember about Rowena's scent and it'd been as if she was there.

"Samuel..." Rowena sighed at his words and arms around her making her heart beat fast and she leaned more against his body smiling, wanting to make him feel all the good things she made her feel and she whispered: "But now I'm here."

"Good..." And then Sam turned her gently to him and kissed her.

The kiss was calm while Sam took a hand to the redhead's back caressing her and feeling Rowena stretch toward his touch as she rested a hand against his chest as the other went to the back of his neck, caressing his hair as she pressed her lips to Sam's.

When Rowena parted her lips for Sam's tongue the boy guided them to the bed's edge so they could sit and being like that with Sam in his bedroom made her a little nervous but in a good way because whatever was going to happen, if it was with Sam it'd be good and that made her smile, her hand closing around the front of his shirt as her tongue met Sam's.

Sam had only been in a bedroom with a girl before but it had never felt so good or right as with being with Rowena and everything he wanted to was to make her happy. The boy deepened the kiss, one hand on her back as the other climbing slowly by her waist and his fingers brushed against Rowena's breast side , feeling its softness from over the fabric of the dress making his body get harder for a moment and then he waited to know if she was okay with that.

Her green eyes went wide and Rowena gasped for a moment with that unique feeling of his touch there for the first time, her heart beating so fast in a good way and she met Sam's eyes, which were watching her with fondness and worry, a little darker and he asked:

"Are you okay? I know I was a little too forward, I'm sorry..." But she still had that expression of pleasant surprise and she denied still smiling and with her face flushed:

"Don't worry it was... good." And then taking a deep breath she stared at his eyes with her green eyes darker in that mystic way and she whispered: "I want to feel your hands again Samuel..."

"Rowena..." When she would stare at him in that way of wrinkling her nose while smiling he didn't resist, she was beautiful so he kissed her lips again and they fell on the bed side by side.

Sam's hand then went to Rowena's left breast, caressing it slowly before closing around and she stretched her body toward his touch, her lips parted under his while she felt her whole body so hot with his big hand touching her with such passion.

Sam was keeping himself under control as much as he could not to advance too much with Rowena, with her body so soft under his hand and his lips then lowered to her neck where the smell of lavender was stronger and he started to place kissed there, feeling the redhead's breath on his ear.

And then Rowena took her hands to his strong chest, caressing him slowly and feeling his muscles and heart which was beating as fast as hers. Feeling Rowena's touch full with passion made him hold her face with a hand and the other went to her waist as he rolled them and letting her on top as he kissed her again.

When they broke the kiss breathless, Sam buried his head in the pillow as she laid beside him, her head resting over his chest with a beautiful smile and Sam's hand which had been caressing her waist them climbed toward her hair, finding the ribbon there and he touched its bell while they relaxed.

"Was it good?" He murmured as he watched her face with a smile, seeing hers and she smirked:

"It was fantastic Sam..."

Both could feel the sleep coming and Sam then involved her body and brought her closer feeling Rowena cuddling to him with her hands over his chest as he caressed her hair and she knew she had to go home soon or her father would kill them and, it also wouldn't be right to stay in his bedroom as much as she wanted.

"Samuel, I really need to go back..."

"Stay for a little while, until your father fall asleep..." He murmured, worried her father would end up hurting her as he stared at Rowena's face. "He drank too much, right?"

"More than the usual..." She nodded with a sigh, feeling safe there with him and she interlaced her fingers to his which were in her waist. "But even so it wouldn't be right and my father would kill you, remember?"

"I know. Let's do this, we stay like this for a little while and then I can stay with Dean's bed if he decided to stay the night out..."

"You're really turning me into a spoiled girl..." She laughed and raised her face, kissing his lips and Sam shook his head, touching the bell in her ribbon again and he rested an arm under his head as the other held the redhead to him and he opened a beautiful smile.

"It's your fault for treating my hand and making me fall for you..."

"Oh Samuel..." She gave him one of that smiles wrinkling her nose. "I like you too."

They two stayed like that for some time in silence, but before they could stay in separated beds, they fell asleep side by side on Sam's bed with his hand around her waist and her head on his chest.

Dean was laying in his bed and his eyes opened, staring at the dark ceiling for a moment wondering what had woken him up. Turning his face o the side he then saw the silhouette from his mysterious angel, realizing he was a boy with a shadow that reminded him of black angel's wings in his back and he was staring at the window.

But seeing him there for some reason didn't seemed odd, it was as if the hunter had been waiting for him, just like the angel who was waiting for him sat but like always, he couldn't see his face.

"Hey, you're here..." Dean murmured as he sat on the bed and then he gently placed a hand over the other's shoulder, caressing him gently to make the angel turn his face to him.

Despite the darkness of the bedroom, this time Dean could see the angel had blue eyes, as they were shining in the dark and he smiled at that and then the angel said in a low and soft voice, sounding sad:

"I've been waiting to meet you Dean... but you took so long."

"What are you talking about?" The hunter frowned in confusion, his hand still over his shoulder and the angel took his hand in his and guided it to his own heart, making Dean's face flush slightly with his heart beating as faster as the angel's who murmured:

"I fell from Heaven just to meet you."

"But why?"

"Because I was the angel responsible for watching over you." And then at the same time Dean took his other hand toward the angel's face to pull it closer and see him better, the angel whispered: "My name is Cas-"

And then Dean woke up with his heart beating so fast while he stared at the living room's ceiling confused and frustrated with the dream because again he hadn't been able to see his face of hear the angel's name and then he realized he'd woken up because he'd forgotten his blanked and he sighed, sitting and covering his face with a hand, tired.

"Who are you angel and why my heart beats so fast when I dream of you?"

Dean then got up and went to the bedroom to grab a blanket and, seeing Sam and Rowena sleep holding each other made him smile and he left the room in silence, finding then his father and Bobby who were entering the house, going to the kitchen table with some old books about monsters and Dean said:

"Rowena and Sam slept in the bedroom."

"Together?" John asked as he frowned but Dean quickly said:

"You know he would never do anything wrong that could compromise her."

"I know." John replied, casting a look toward his sons' bedroom with a small smile. "But even so I don't want her father angry at them for being together like that."

"When Sammy wake up he can go to my bed. I'll be back only by morning." And seeing his father inquisitive look, he completed rolling his eyes: "I'm going tot he bar to drink with some boys and I need a pie and they have one there."

In the next morning Sam woke up in Dean's bed to where he'd gone in the middle of the night. Leaving Rowena's warmth and scent had been hard, feeling her body hugging his but he knew it was the right thing to do.

Sam then approached his bed seeing Rowena under the blanket in a deep sleep, her face serene and beautiful and he didn't want to wake her up, but he knew he needed to or, as she'd reminded him Roderick would kill him.

But he stayed for a little while crouched beside the bed caressing her hair which was spread over the pillow and he watched her pink lips slightly parted and her chest raising and falling with her breath and then he touched her shoulder gently:

"Ro, wake up..."

But Rowena only stretched her body, still asleep with a smile as she buried her face on the pillow smelling Sam's scent as he caressed her shoulder and then she opened her eyes in surprise and saw Sam smiling at her and the redhead blushed, remembering about last night.

She'd slept very well and she knew it had been because of Sam's arms around her giving her that feeling of safeness and love.

"Good morning shorty..." Rowena sat on the bed, running a hand through her hair under Sam's passionate gaze which made her melt.

"Good morning giant..." And then smirking as he bent forward and kissed her she murmured: "You really don't fear my father."

Sam laughed as he shook his head and then he motioned for a basin with warm water near the bed so she could wash herself and then he left to give her some space.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas

**Chapter 5**

_I've waited way too long to say_

_Everything you mean to me_

_In case you don't live forever let me tell you now_

_I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around_

_**Ben Platt-In case you don't live forever** _

Two days later Rowena had finished tidying the house and preparing the lunch and now she was at the small square waiting for Sam who had invited her for a picnic. The redhead was smiling because the man was always wanting to take care of her, to be by her side and he made her very happy.

And for he always wanting to make her happy Rowena had decided to make a gift for Sam and had spent the previous night sewing with some leather from the blacksmithing a dagger's pocket for him to put on his belt so it'd be easier for him to grab his dagger during his hunters and a way for him to remember about her and that thought made her smile.

It was then that she heard some giggles not too far from where she was and she turned around seeing it was Jessica and Amelia who walked with their arms linked gossiping. Jessica's blue and cold eyes found Rowena who sustained the look, tired of her gossips and mean words.

Jessica then passed by Rowena with her friend, casting the redhead a bothered look at seeing her ribbon, knowing it must have been Sam Winchester who gave it to her and Rowena followed her with her eyes, seeing them far now.

Rowena sighed, thinking if it wasn't for Sam, she'd have gone crazy already in that town and then she was startled at feeling a hand holding her from behind and then she turned around and relaxed, seeing it was Sam carrying a bag in his other hand and the redhead smiled:

"Samuel, good morning..."

"Good morning Ro, let's go?" And Samuel with a beautiful smile interlaced his fingers with hers guiding her into the forest where they'd have the picnic and Rowena asked with curiosity:

"To the meadow?"

"No... to another place I've found." Sam told her in a mysterious way, leaving her more curious as they walked through the forest.

Sam was very excited with the picnic for them to spend some time together as in the morning of the day she'd waken up at his house, Dean and him had gone with their father to train and to have some boy's time together. Rowena had been busy too at home under her father's suspicious eye at the story she'd told him of her returning home at night when he'd gone to bed.

After half an hour walking Rowena's eyes widened at the place Sam had found and she let go of his hand, taking a step forward and watching the place with the ground covered with flowers among the bush and the autumn's sunlight illuminated there even with the high trees.

"It's beautiful Samuel..." She covered her mouth, amazed at its beauty and then Sam placed the bag on the ground and then he hugged her from behind as he watched the place too.

"I found it yesterday when we came here to train and I thought you'd like it too."

"You were right. I loved it." She said shaking her head slightly as she turned her face, wrinkling her nose and kissing him.

"Let's eat shorty or the food will be cold..." Sam laughed breaking the kiss and then Sam started taking things from the bag, a bottle of wine, some fruits as cherries and apples and a chicken pie made by Jody.

"It seems good. You do now how to charm a girl, Samuel."

Rowena smiled, seeing he'd even brought plates thinking in everything and then they started eating as they chatted and Rowena told him she'd been with Jody in her boutique to help the older woman and it'd been fun learning about the different fabrics of dresses there was there and that the redhead had given her tips about making bath salts and other cosmetics with some plants.

Sam then told her about his training with pistols and daggers and the teases and arguing between Dean and him and the stories his father had told them at night in front of the bonfire when then Rowena surprised him:

"I'd like to learn how to shoot." And Sam stared at him in surprise, lowering his mug and then he smiled, she was always surprising him.

"Really?"

"A girl has to learn how to defend herself." And as much as she liked Sam protecting her, she wanted to be able to become stronger and take care of herself.

"Dean will be shocked at this."

"Dean doesn't need to know. Let me surprise him when he needs my help and I show up shooting at whatever monster that has appeared."

The two laughed because Rowena and Dean had gotten along well even with all the teasing and when they finished the cherries, Sam leaned his back against a tree there bringing Rowena to his arms and she stayed between his legs, cuddling in his arms and she turned her face to the side with a beautiful smile, touching his face gently:

"Thanks for today... I loved it all."

"Glad you enjoyed." He told her with passion, taking her hand with his and joining their fingers against his own face, watching her green and brilliant eyes, her rose lips in a smile as she kept caressing his face and then her bent his head forward and kissed her.

The kiss was calm as their mouths explored each other and Sam groaned as Rowena took a hand to his hair, massaging it slowly and then she parted her lips for his tongue.

When they broke the kiss Rowena left his arms and went to where their things were and she took from her bag a small bundle and handed to Sam, who held it surprised.

"I wanted to give you something useful but that would made you think of me too..."

"Rowena..." It was a pretty leather dagger's pocket with a S well sewed in white and Sam admired the gift and then looked at Rowena with a smile, still surprise. "It must have taken you hours to do, thank you so much, it's perfect..."

"Ah, I'm happy you liked it..." She murmured smiling, touched as she watched him go to the pocket of his coat and grab his dagger and then putting it inside the new pocket and locking it to his belt.

"C'm here..." And then Sam pulled her to his arms and they kissed with passion.

Slowly Sam laid Rowena on the grass, a hand supporting beside her head as the other stayed on her waist as they deepened the kiss. Rowena's hands then went to Sam's back massaging him in the kiss's rhythm as she parted her lips, their tongues meeting.

Sam's hand then started climbing and finding Rowena's breast from over the dress and he caressed it slowly, his hand closing around her breast and seeing it fitted perfectly making the redhead gasp in the kiss, bringing him closer to her to feel more of his magic touch and now Sam's hand went to the other breast, giving it the same attention, his fingers pulling at its tip.

Rowena then nibbled at Sam's lip, her nails running through his shirt and going to his chest and the boy broke the kiss, his body on fire and then he decided to open the buttons of his white shirt and Rowena blushed, watching Sam's strong body with his tanned chest and strong arms with his muscles moving with every move.

Rowena's petite hands then went to Sam's chest touching him with curiosity, her green eyes dark with desire as her fingers felt his warm skin, the hardness of his muscles making Sam close his eyes in pleasure at her delicate but hot touch and Sam bent bent his head, kissing Rowena's neck, making her tremble.

When his lips started to lower toward one of her covered shoulders, Sam raised his face and whispered:

"I don't want us to go till the end... Not here Ro..."

When the moment came, he wanted her father to know about them and that they were committed because he wanted things to be perfect for Rowena Macleod, she deserved all the love she could have.

"Sam..." His words made her heart beat fast as she stared at him with a smile. "But?"

"But I'd like to keep doing what we were doing if you want it too and, just until where you're comfortable with..." He completed with a beautiful smile caressing her cheek, his heart beating fast for finally saying the words he wanted to.

Rowena's face was flushed as she stared at the boy and slowly a smile appeared on her lips, touched and her eyes shone and she told him softly with a smile:

"You changed my world Sam and I want it with you."

Her words and smile only made him want to have her in his arms and never let her go so he told her with passion:

"And I just want you to know that you've became my world Rowena Macleod."

Sam's hands then went to Rowena's back finding the buttons of her green dress and he started to open them exposing the pale skin of her shoulders with some freckles and he started running his lips there placing kisses on her skin making her tremble as she hugged him.

Seeing her relaxed Sam leaned an arm on the grass to support himself as his other hand lowered through her dress inside and found Rowena's soft skin watching her eyes close and lips part with her quick breath until he found her right breast without the fabric between them, skin on skin and he massaged her breast, pulling at the tip.

"Sam..." Rowena felt his hand caressing it and then slowly lowering though her belly, catching her in surprise as he kept watching her with attention as his fingers found the barrier of her underwear and he asked hoarsely, but with gentleness:

"Still okay?"

"Yes..."

And then his fingers found her center and rested there and one of Rowena's hand fell to the grass, her fingers burring there as a new feeling took over her as if she was liquid and her whole body was boiling in a good way, her lips parting and she frowned with a look of pure desire.

Sam at the beauty expression on her face felt his body get harder for her and he kissed her with passion, his fingers starting to caress her in circular motion as he'd learned and he felt her gasp against his lips and her nails scratch his back at the odd feeling but which was turning into something incredible as Sam kept caressing her.

When Rowena reached her apex, her face flushed and eyes darker ad her chest rose and fell with her quicken breath still with the sensation of Sam touching her and the boy then with an arm supporting his body and with his other hand he caressed her face gently until she was recovered and everything he managed to whisper as he watched her was:

"You're beautiful... God, I can't get tired of saying that." Rowena then smiled at him with that look of hers as her hand caressed his back where she'd scratched him and he murmured as he leaned his forehead to hers: "Are you okay?"

"I feel that what we've just done was so right..." She murmured kissing his lips and Sam smiled at her with love, her words warming him.

"And it is when we're with the person we like..."

His words left her curious more with the way he'd been so sure with his touches so she asked as she kept caressing his back slowly:

"Have you... been with other women before?"

"Are you jealous?" He asked in amusement and seeing her roll her eyes but smiling softly he explained as his fingers brushed a red curl from her face, placing it behind her ear: "Only with one, some time ago. It was in a Town we went to hunter and Dean thought it'd be interesting if I was prepared to know what to do, but I didn't go all the way with her. I had no feelings for her."

"Oh Samuel..." And there was that beautiful expressions of her, with a smile as she wrinkled her nose and he didn't resist and kissed her.

Making a decision and wanting him to feel all he'd made her feel with his touch, she pressed her hands against Sam's chest breaking the kiss and she said:

"I want to touch you."

"Rowena..." Seeing her darker and determinate eyes Sam nodded rolling them so she was siting over his legs and then he took her hand in his, guiding hers slowly through his chest as the redhead bent down and kissed him with passion.

Rowena's hand being guided by Sam's then reached his brown pants, feeling his covered member which soon reacted to the redhead's touch and she realized his size and firmness and that made her blush with her heart beating fast.

Rowena then started massaging him in the rhythm of Sam's hand and the boy tilted his head back over the grass with his eyes shut tight, his body on fire feeling the redhead driving him crazy.

Minutes later Sam was catching his breath bringing Rowena to his chest who was watching him in surprise and satisfaction and she rested a hand under her head on his chest and the other on his chest feeling his warmth and Sam involved her with his arm, caressing her waist and he buried the other hand in her curls bringing her face closer for a kiss and he told her, decided:

"Tonight were going to talk to your father Rowena." Feeling her a little nervous at that he caressed her behind the ear with a smile. "We'll be together there."

"Together..." She agreed relaxing them and she joined her fingers to his which were around her waist and she opened a smile, determinate too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

_Can't you hear my call?_

_Are you coming to get me now?_

_I've been waiting for_

_You to come rescue me_

**I'm in here-Sia**

Sam and Rowena hadn't seen each other in two days, since they'd decided to go to Mr. Roderick Macleod so the boy could ask him to date her officially. The man hadn't reacted in a positive way at the news, he'd screamed at them saying his daughter wouldn't get married because she'd to help him at home and at the shop for the years he'd raised and spent money with her and that he didn't want another rumor with their name involved, like the one about her being a witch and now, about her being easy.

As much as Sam'd trained to convince him, the man had refused to listen to him and sent him away and Sam had ended up leaving, fearing he'd become more furious and turn to Rowena, hurting her. But he'd return because he wasn't going to give up on her or leave her at that house.

And now Rowena was staring at herself in the small mirror of her bedroom seeing the purple bruise on her cheek which hadn't disappeared yet. Her father had hit her right after Sam had left, knocking her to the ground and the spot still hurt.

The redhead closed her eyes for a moment and touched her cheek with her fingertips knowing she couldn't let Sam see her like that as much as she missed him and wanted the safeness of his arms, but she didn't want to worry him or look weak and if she decided to go to him now, she didn't now what her father would do to her.

First Frederick and now her father. She still could remember Sam's concern when her father had kicked him out but she'd insisted for him to go, not wanting to see the two men start a fight.

"Rowena, come here now!"

Rowena took a deep breath opening her eyes and then she left her bedroom and went to meet her father at the shop. He had his face red not only from working in front of the fire but also from all the alcohol he'd been drinking that afternoon. He was molding a blade and when he saw her he pointed to a bundle over the table and said:

"Go and take this parcel to the Rockwoods. You have fifteen minutes and if took longer or decide to meet that boy, you're going to be beaten harder then the last time, heard me?"

Rowena didn't reply only stared into his eyes with hers, green and furious in silence and her lips were pressed in a thin line as she was screaming inside of herself as she felt her breath accelerated and then she grabbed her red cloak throwing her hair over her shoulders and using the hood to hide her bruise and she left to do the deliver.

Despite the sun, the autumn's breeze was giving her an excuse to wear the cloak and Rowena started walking toward the direction of the Rockwood's residence which wasn't far from her house and then she found Jessica and Amelia again and to her horror, Frederick too.

When Jessica saw her she opened a sly smile and crossed her arms and from behind her Frederick looked the redhead up and down, making her crawl before the blonde said:

"What is that on your face? Did your boyfriend hit you? Or were you fighting with another witch in the forest?"

"Samuel would never hurt a woman. Different from you, right Frederick?" And Rowena cast a look of disgust toward the boy, making him raise an eyebrow in debauchery as he put an arm around Amelia's waist:

"As if someone like me would get involved with you, a witch, a tattered girl..."

"Don't lie to me!" Rowena felt all the anger accumulated invade her as she stared at the boy with her eyes filled with angry tears, pointing a finger at him. "You tried to take advantage of me that night, telling me things!"

And her voice then became just a whisper while Jessica shook her head, taking a step toward her and she said low, her voice cold as she smiled:

"You're nothing Macleod... Regardless what you said or had with Frederick or being with Sam. You don't deserve Sam or any other boy, and it doesn't matter what he tells you soon he'll find someone better and less complicated, he deserves."

Rowenas heart beat fast with every terrible word Jessica had told her and she shut her eyes tight trying to relax her mind to block what she'd said because the redhead loved Sam and she knew he felt the same way but the fear of losing him with all the complications in her life scared her and she just wanted the blonde to shut up.

And Jessica then pulled at Rowena's ribbon and threw it to the ground. There had never been something she'd wanted and hadn't got and she would have Sam because since the first time she'd seen him and he'd held her, she knew she wanted him. Handsome, strong, brave.

Finally losing control Rowena raised her hand and slapped Jessica, her green eyes shinning in angry tears and Jessica stared at her in shock, shaking her head.

"You'll pay for that..." And she walked away being followed by the other two and Rowena caught her breath, feeling tired and in broken pieces.

_Come to me, my child..._

Rowena raised her head in shock at listening to the female and distant voice which came from the forest in front of her and her arms fell to her sides, letting the package fell on the ground as her eyes widened. Was she hearing voices in her head?

_You feel misunderstood and alone... Constantly humiliated by your father and other people..._

Rowena took both hands to her ears, her pulse accelerated while she thought she was truly imagining all this and her hood fell but the voice continued:

_But you don't need to be treated like that, you could be stronger, you have potential to become so much more, to be powerful and show everybody they've been wrong, well not about everything. Come to the forest Rowena._

It was as if she was in some kind of trance, letting her hands fall as she heard every words and then, hearing she could become stronger she remembered about Frederick, her father, Jessica ans everyone who'd humiliated or hurt her. Frederick with her in the alley, her father drinking and then slapping her, Jessica humiliating her and then Rowena made her decision.

For a moment she thought of Sam but she couldn't always rely on him, he wouldn't always be there and as he was always protecting her she wanted too to be able to be by his side when he needed so Rowena started walking toward that darker path of the forest feeling as if she was in a trance again, a mix of magic over what Rowena felt and which guided her body.

She walked through the dense forest for a long time but it was as if she'd lost track of the time inside there and the only sound she could hear was from her booths over the dry leaves following the path the trance seemed to guide her.

She'd never been in that part of the forest, so dense and deep and when she reached a part where the trees formed some kind of dome and she saw a stone chalet covered with plants and in front of it was a woman in an elegant red dress with a black clock over it her face very pale and her lips were painted in red and her black hair was very brilliant and fell in waves on her back and she extended her arm seeing Rowena there.

"I'm happy you're finally here." Rowena stayed in place, part of her still confused with everything that was happening, for really choosing to came there but, remembering about what had happened she closed her eyes as the woman then hugged her saying:

"My name is Letitia di Albioni. I've been watching you for a long time, seeing you learning all by yourself about plants and herbs and I can feel a huge potential in you... You could become a powerful witch as my pupil."

"A witch?" Rowena opened her eyes in shock, taking a step back with her heart beating fast as she stared at Letitia realizing the woman must be one too. "No, I won't hurt innocent people or kill babies..."

"Being a witch isn't about killing people, eating babies nor any of these bullshit people talk in the towns." Letitia told her in a poison tone as talking about the towns and then she looked to Rowena and said in a softer voice: "It's about being able to be independent and being able to defend yourself to no one will ever hurt you again."

"If I accept it..." Rowena took a deep breath trying to calm down her heart and she closed her eyes for a second thinking about Sam but also in everything she had gone through at other men's hands, Jessica and then she reopened then and asked, serious: "Will I still be able to be with Sam Winchester?"

"A human boy?" Letitia shook her head in disgust but seeing the redhead's determination she sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, her long nails closing there. "Humans and witches never stay together honey, despite to have some fun and when he's a hunter then one of you two would end up dying. But you can find it by yourself when you finish your training. Of course if you accept it."

Rowena thought of all the times people had called her a witch, the humiliations, the pain caused by her father and Frederick and she raised a hand to her bruise. Part of her wanted to believe that Sam and her would find a way to be together but there was a small part of her that was afraid of being reject by the hunter if she became what everybody all those years had been calling her. A witch.

Her pulse accelerated as she remembered about Sam's gentle eyes, his beautiful smile and his arms around her and Rowena parted her lips and closed her eyes, which were full with tears, her heart breaking at the immensity of what she felt for him.

_Giant..._

But she couldn't take it anymore being weak, humiliated and being beaten by her father, all these only made her sadder and as much as she had Sam she couldn't always rely on his even if he'd told her he'd always protect her, it wouldn't be fair to any of them. She'd to be able to protect herself and pray that they could still be together.

"I accept." Rowena whispered, her eyes shining. "I won't be weak anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and leave a feedback please.

_Where did I go wrong I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I know how to save a life_

**How to save a life-The Fray**

Sam was worried because Roderick Macleod had gone to Bobby's house drunk shouting after his daughter and when Sam had opened the door the man then pointed an accusatory finger at him saying his daughter was hiding there and that he would grab her by the hair and bring her back.

Bobby and John had to hold the man by his arms to stop him from staring a fight against the younger Winchester, who felt angry from hearing him threatening Rowena before realizing then that she must have disappeared so Sam had run from there and now was getting closer to the meadow where she enjoyed to be, Dean right after him.

The hunter's heart beat faster and the sweat slipped from his face as he ran, pushing the branches aside praying that the redhead would be there, resting or collecting plants as usual.

But when he reached the place it was desert, no sign of Rowena and Sam fell to his knees, tired and worried as his eyes became foggy as he thought of the last time they'd seen each other, of the beautiful afternoon they'd spent together and the last kiss before reaching her home.

"Hey Sammy... We'll find her." Dean told him, calm as he placed a hand over his brother's shoulder to calm him. "She must be in another place at the Town, c'mon let's go look for her."

"Thanks Dean..." Sam then put himself together standing up and the two brothers left the forest and returned to the Town and started to look for Rowena, but with no success as she seemed to have evaporated.

"Who know, maybe one of them saw her." Dean murmured motioning for Frederick and Amelia who walked hand in hand in the sidewalk where there were some shops and the brothers approached:

"Amelia?" Sam called and the couple turned around and seeing it was Sam and Dean Winchester, Frederick reminded about the punch and threats and he stared at the two angry.

"Amelia, don't pay attention to these two, let's go." And he started pulling the girl with him and Sam quickly said:

"Amelia, Rowena disappeared." His voice was devastated and maybe it had been that which made the girl release herself from her boyfriend with wide eyes as she stared at Sam with a guilty look so he pleaded, worried: "Amelia please if you know about something, tell me."

"You know nothing, let's go honey." Frederick insisted and Dean then lost his patience and pushed him against the wall by his shoulder, saying:

"Maybe you attacked her again, right?"

"I've already said I'd never get involved with some like her, tattered and-"

"Shut up!" Sam's eyes shone with anger by the way he'd talked about Rowena and then he grabbed the front of Frederick's shirt but Amelia then put herself between them, her eyes filled with tears, regretting the way she had treated the redhead just to please Jessica and seeing now her boyfriend's cruel side she murmured sobbing:

"We met with her some hours ago near the Rockwood's house. She was there with a nasty bruise on her face and then Jessica and her argued and some cruel things were said... By Jess and Frederick and then we left and she stayed behind."

"What... things?" Sam asked in concern staring at the girl who still sobbed in front of him and she shook her head, wiping her tears as Dean looked at Frederick in a dangerous way.

"About who hit her... About her social situation, about you." Amelia lowered her head realizing who stupid she d been in staying at her friend's side helping her to humiliate another girl who now was missing and that could be their fault and Sam closed his eyes for a moment at that cruelness. "I'm sorry."

And the girl walked away ignoring Frederick who ran after her but she didn't listen to him as she entered a shop and the boy cast a cruel look at the brothers before leaving.

"Oh jealous girl, this Jessica." Dean sighed. He didn't like girls like that and then he stared at his brother and seeing him worried.

Sam couldn't get out of his head the fact that Roderick had hit her as soon as he'd left the Macleod's house and how alone she must have felt and that made his heart ache. They needed to keep looking for her so he said:

"I'll talk to her later, we have to go to the Rockwoods."

And there in the middle of the trees near the house they found a package on the ground and then to Sam's despair, the ribbon he had given to Rowena.

Sam took the ribbon running his fingers over it, his heart stopping for a moment as Rowena's image came to his mind, smiling with his gift and Sam closed his eyes which were burning, the fear of losing and of her being hurt taking over because he knew she would never leave the ribbon behind.

"Rowena..."

Dean hated seeing Sam in that situation and was worried about Rowena's disappearance, he'd became fonder of her and knew how much his brother and her loved each other so he said softly:

"Let's go home and talk to dad and Bobby, they can help us. We'll find her..."

"It's my fault Dean." Sam shook his head turning to his brother, his eyes shinning and his voice full of anguish. "I should have stayed with her that night, let it clear to Jessica she didn't have a chance and... told Rowena that I loved her."

"Sam, she knows you love her." Dean said as he hugged his brother tight and Sam hugged him back, grabbing at the jacket of his brother, desperate for not knowing what had happened to her, if she was alright. "C'mon..."

That afternoon Bobby and John reunited groups to search for Rowena in the forest, leaving a hunter in which one of them and the forest was extensive and monsters could show up and despite some women thinking she was strange, maybe a witch others had expressed their wish to help look for her, including Jody.

Sam had pulled himself together and now grabbed his bag with guns, locking the dagger pocket Rowena had given him on his belt and then he cast a disappointed look at Roderick's house before entering the forest with the group he was leading.

Rowena's father after knowing Rowena had disappeared in the forest had looked coldly at Sam and Bobby, saying drunk:

"I told her to return home right after the delivery. She not only disobeyed me but she didn't made the delivery and I lost money." And then grabbing a bag with her stuff he threw it at Sam's feet with a look of disgust: "I don't want her here anymore, she's not my daughter so don't bother me anymore with her problems."

And Roderick closed the door and Sam raised his fit to knock at it again, furious at her father's words but Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Leave him Sam... Let's organize the groups to search for her so we can find her, okay?"

And Sam nodded staring at the door for the last time feeling angrier by the way the man had spoken not caring about his own daughter and he made a decision that if they found her his family would take care of her. She'd be better then living with that man who'd hit her and now, kicked her out from home without even being worried about her.

"We'll find you Rowena, I promise..."

The searches lasted for hour inside the forest, as they entered in the depths of the forest, searching in every small cave they could find, the river but there was no sign of Rowena, a clue, nothing. John cast a worried look toward his son when the groups met again.

John feared she'd been taken by some monsters to far and even with the torches it was becoming difficult to keep searching at night now so there was nothing they could do but to return to town to have some rest and return with the searches in the morning.

"ROWENA!" Sam shouted as he kept walking through the forest, the despair taking over him as he thought about all the things that could have happened to her, in everything he should have told her and being there for her because then, maybe she wouldn't have disappeared.

He'd never felt this kind of pain in his heart, so strong, not since he'd lost his mother when he was a child but now it was much worse because he was an adult and could understand things better.

Rowena's face came to his mind, she leaned against a tree in a pink dress which floated with the wind and she was smiling at him with that look, her red hair falling in waves and Sam couldn't take it anymore, needing to stop and he covered his face with a hand, brushing it.

"Sam, let's go back and rest, tomorrow at dawn we'll return okay?" John told beside his son and Sam as much as he wanted to stay and keep going knew his father was right so he nodded, feeling devastated.

When they reached Bobby's house Sam passed by everybody and went to his bedroom and threw himself on bed still in shock, his heart arching as little by little the reality started to hit him of what had happened, her disappearance and all the suffering she'd gone through.

For a moment it was as if he couldn't breath and then he turned to the side grabbing the dried lavender which was over his bedside table and his eyes filled with tears, imagining Rowena laying beside him on the bed, face to face with him smiling and wrinkling her nose as she ran her fingers on his chin.

"We're going to be okay Samuel."

"We have to."

_Week 1_

_Week 2_

_Week 3_

_Week 4_

_Week 5_.

Rowena Macleod's disappearance still was very comment at the small town, even after almost a month had passed since that event, she'd never been found and if there had been a person of monsters behind it, they hadn't left a clue behind and the curfew then had been suspended and life in Dumfries little by little returned ti its normal. But not for Sam Winchester.

Sam had changed since Rowena had disappeared with no traces left behind and for two weeks he'd kept with the searches even when everybody had given up, even John and Dean. He couldn't understand how someone could disappear with no traces in that way and his biggest fear was to find out she was dead. But he refused to think about that because he wouldn't know what to do if he could never see her again.

He missed her smile, her eyes and presence, the way she worried about him, touching and hugging him. He missed her smell of lavender which still lingered on his pillow thanks to the flowers.

But her absence had made Sam became quieter, talking only when they would ask him something and he dedicated all his time now in hunters, what he'd used to do as an obligation now had became his life. And when he wasn't working in any new case or he would spend his time in the forest to be alone of at the bar, worrying his family.

In a cold afternoon, despite the autumn sun in the sky Sam was returning from the meadow when he saw Dean running toward him desperately and when he reached the younger, Dean placed a hand on his shoulder with urgency:

"Sam... it's Rowena. They found her near the Rockwood's."

Sam felt everything froze around him, his eyes wide as his heart stopped for a moment in shock at his brother's words.

"Rowena..." He murmured hoarsely, barely believing in it as he stared at Dean who confirmed with a small smile.

After so long with everybody telling him she should have died, shed reappeared. And without thinking Sam started to run toward the other forest's entrance with Dean right behind him.

Sam could see something was wrong, there were people near the Rockwood's forest but no one seemed to get near and it was then that Sam and his brother realized that part of the ground of the forest's entrance was covered in snow just like in that spot the snow was falling. Not only it was unnatural because it was still October but also because it was only snowing in that part.

On her knees over the snow, Sam saw Rowena in the pink dress she'd been wearing before disappearing with the red hood of her cloak covering her face and the boy then approached her, his heart beating fast for finally finding her and knowing she was alive and he could hold her in his arms again.

But then he frowned, listening people gossiping and whispering and he realized she had her face down, hidden by the hood and he ignored the gossips, knelling in front of Rowena.

"Rowena, It's me, Sam..." The boy called her lowly, raising a hand and then carefully he removed the hood from her head.

Her face was paler than normal, her green eyes seeming unfocused and opaques as if she was in some kind of trance without seeing Sam or the snow, staring down and her fingers were buried in the snow which was accumulating around her, leaving Sam concerned and then her lips parted and she fainted in the boy's arms which caught her quickly.

"Rowena!"

Sam brought her to his arms feeling how cold she was while some people gasped, watching the scene now worried and Sam quickly stood up with her in his arms keeping her to his chest and he realized how light she seemed in his arms maybe more than before she'd disappeared and Dean approached, frowning and then removing his own coat and placing it over her as they started to walk away.

"Let's take her to Bobby..." Dean murmured because he knew she couldn't go back home, Roderick didn't want her there and they two left as the crowd started to grow to watch the scene wanting to know what had happened, where Rowena had been and how the snow had appeared.

But to Sam in that moment he nothing of that mattered, to hell with the snow, all that mattered to him was to take Rowena to Bobby's house and ensure she was well so he kissed her red hair as they ran home.

_tbc_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

_We’re in different, different  
Different bodies  
But I love you the same as before  
I do, I love you the same as before_   
**Different bodies-Sharon Kenny**

Rowena rested on Sam’s bed covered with many layers of blankets to keep her warm right after Sam and Dean had brought her to Bobby’s house and Jody had been called to help.  
And now the woman finished adjusting the blankets over the redhead, caressing her hair gently as she watched her sleep, furious at her father’s attitude.  
If her daughter was still alive, she’d always be by her side protecting her and not judging her, reason why she’d talked to John Winchester, her mind set on having Rowena at her home, living there and taking care of her.  
Jody the left the bedroom and went to the living room where were Sam, Dean, Bobby and John and Sam released his mug of hot tea, worried.  
“How is she?”  
“To tell you the true, I don’t know.” Jody sighed, sitting beside the boy and brushing away the hair from her tired face, before staring at them. “Aside from some scratches from the forest, psychically she seems okay. But it’s as if something traumatic had happened to her or left her exhausted... We’ll have to wait for her to wake up and see it.”  
“Five weeks... Where had she been...” Dean murmured frowning and he looked at Sam, who was staring at the door of their bedroom in concern, a hand over his mouth.  
“I don’t know... But whatever she saw or found there must have left her in shock.” Bobby said and then he stared at Sam, his voice lower even knowing Rowena couldn’t hear them. “We need to arrange a bedroom for her to stay.”  
“Did you talk to her father?” Sam murmured with his voice full of disgust toward that man and Bobby sighed, nodding.  
“The same. He doesn’t want her there anymore, said she’s our burden now.”  
Hearing that words made Sam’s blood boil and he closed his hands in fists for a moment, taking a deep breath. He’d never leave her. Because he loved her.”  
“I’ll be by her side all the time.”  
“You won’t be alone in this.” Dean patted his brother’s shoulder and Sam exchanged a look with Jody and he told his younger son:  
“When Rowena wake up, Jody told me she can live with her, until the two of you settle everything, you know...”  
Because by the way Sam loved Rowena and worried about her, having became distant from everyone after her disappearance John Winchester knew his younger son would want to take that relationship to the next step and he was proud of the man Sam had became.  
“It’d be good to have people at home again, and I like Rowena she’s a nice girl.” Joddy agreed exchanging a small with John because even before he’d asked her that favor, she’d have offered herself to have Rowena at her house. She’d had fun with the girl in their time at her boutique and it had been almost like having a daughter again.  
“Thank you... Dad, Jody. Guys.” Sam murmured shaking his head and then he opened his first smile in weeks, touched and he stood up going to hug his father and the Dean, Jody and even Bobby, who wasn’t much fond of public display of affection and they shared a group hug, knowing everything would be okay while they had each other.  
When they broke the hug Jody decided to start the dinner for the boys knowing the must be exhausted and hungry and then, before she started it she turned to Sam placing a hand on his shoulder and she said softly:  
“I know how worried you’re with her, so why don’t you go stay a little in the bedroom with her and rest a little too?”  
And Sam went to his bedroom, pulling a chair with a blanket and sat beside Rowena’s bed where she slept and Sam sighed as he watched her face in relief for having her back and as much questions as he had about what had happened, in that moment all that mattered was being there with her, taking care of her.  
Sam’s big and lightly tanned hand found Rowena’s which was over her chest, so petite and pale and he joined their fingers as his tumble caressed the back of her hand watching the redhead sleep safe and sound under the blankets.  
He knew he could sleep in peace because nothing would happen to her now she was there with them but all that Sam wanted to do was to watch her sleep, she was so beautiful and after that long weeks a part of him was still tense as if she could disappear again.  
“I love you so much, you know? So I’ll wait for you to be ready to wake up so I can tell you this...”  
That was the second time he’d said those words, the first he’d admitted to his father and now he just wanted her to wake up so she could hear them after all that she’ suffered for years and, in the day she’d disappeared. She deserved all the love from the world and Sam would give her that.  
For some time Sam stayed with his head laid over her bed, his hand interlaced to hers as he started at her, and slowly the sleep came and the the hunter fell asleep beside Rowena in a well deserved rest.  
\--  
Dean had gone out for a little, wanting to breath in the winter’s air which was closer, his thoughts going from Sam and Rowena, with whom he was worried to then the angel from his dreams.  
The hunter had even gone to the Church’s library but hadn’t found anything about angels in the books there and he wasn’t ready to talk to Bobby or John about his dreams as they were still something special and intimate.  
Den had his hands in the pockets of his coat staring at the ground as he walked, remembering about those blue eyes he’d seen, so brilliant and lonely and for some reason that made him want to hold the angel.  
When the blonde raised his face, his heart stopped for a moment because toward him came a boy with dark hair, fair skin and his eyes were so blue and seemed lonely just like the angel from his dreams and Dean’s lips parted in surprise.  
The other boy seemed surprise too as if he was staring at an old friend or someone he liked and he gave him a soft smile as he passe by Dean, and when they shoulders brushed the hunter felt him body warmth for a moment and Dean turned back to see him walking, too shocked to call for him and he watched the boy walk until he disappeared on the streets.  
“It can’t be him...” Dean murmured, confuse while his heart beat faster. “I’ve been only dreaming right?”  
\--  
Rowena realized she was laying above something very soft and something warm and familiar was involving one of her hands and despite all these feelings the redhead felt cold and distant inside. She’d done something terrible and part of her wanted to just keep with her eyes closed or to ignore it all. Sam would hate her.  
She blinked some times feeling the sunlight entering through the window of the bedroom and slowly her sight started focusing and she recognized she was in the Winchester’s bedroom and looking down she found her hand interlaced to Sam’s who slept in the chair with his head resting on her mattress and seeing his face so relaxed even with some tired lines still there and a stubble which hadn’t been done in weeks, his brown hair falling over his closed eyes made her heart beat faster for a moment as she was invaded by the longing for him and, the love she felt.  
And then she took her free hand to her face, covering it for a moment because she knew that their love story they’d loved should come to and end now before she ended up making him suffer because she knew Sam would hate her now, when he found out the true about the last weeks. She was different.  
Weeks of hard and exhaustive training while Letitia dug from inside of her the talent she’d seen in the redhead, teaching her the basics of the witchcraft, the spells and doing rituals on Rowena until the redhead had mastered the base to become a witch. And then after that Rowena avoided thinking about what had happened.  
“Rowena, you’re awake...”  
Sam’s brown eyes softened as he opened a beautiful smile, touched and he stood up them and hugged her tight, burring his face in her red hair which still smelled of lavender and a huge relief took over him.  
Rowena let the hand on her face fall but she couldn’t hug Sam back, her arms remained at her sides and her green eyes seemed opaques. There were no more tears left, only the feeling that she should stay away from Sam as much as that hurt. He’d been the only person to make her feel loved and the strong feeling she’d inside of her heart was telling ehr she loved him too but with what she’d done and became, she knew he’d suffer and that maybe she should stop feeling love for the sake of both of them.  
Realizing she was frozen in place, not hugging him back and in silence Sam broke the contact a little and frowned in worry, staring at the redhead who seemed distant as she stared at the door.  
“Ro... are you okay?”  
“I wanna go home.”  
“What?” Sam’s voice was barely a whisper, his heart skipping a beat at her words, her voice so distant and he couldn’t understand why she was saying that. “Rowena...”  
“I wanna go home.” She repeated in the same tone but inside, she was afraid of him insisting and she ended up giving up about her decision, even more with his voice so gentle and sad.  
“A-alright. I’ll call Jody.” Sam tried to control the despair inside of him as he stood up from the chair and then, when he motioned to touch her shoulder he saw her staring at the front wall, her eyes still opaques and he gave up, leaving the bedroom.  
Outside Sam leaned his back against the wall for a moment, covering his tired and sad face for a moment, before brushing away his strands of hair which fell over his eyes. Now he was sure something had happened to her in the forest, something so bad that made her became distant from him, maybe to protect him and to prevent more suffering for herself and he knew if it was that he needed to give her time before he would try to make her open up. He loved her so much and hated not being able to help her.  
“Sam? What happened?” Jody was the only one there and she went toward the boy with concern, frowning as she placed a hand over his shoulder.  
“It’s Rowena, she’s awake.” And seeing the relief in the woman’s face, he sighed shaking his head and then resting it against the wall. “And she’s acting weird, she wants to go home, How can I tell her father kicked her out?”  
“Sam go have a bath, eat something and go rest... in the bed. Let me talk to her, okay?”  
The boy nodded but when Jody entered the bedroom he sat on the floor still with his body leaning against the wall and he stayed there as in some kind of support as the woman told Rowena as gently and she could that she was going to stay with her for some time as her father was upset. He then heard the redhead say a ‘okay’ but he couldn’t tell if she didn’t care of if she was sad.  
He knew she’d dreamed of leaving her father’s house because he’d showed any affection toward her, where he didn’t care about her and would punish her but after what had happened to her in the forest, it must be a shock to receive that news and he sighed again, resting his head over his knees. He needed to help her and if it was time she needed he’d give it to her, but wouldn’t give up.  
\--  
When Sam bathed in the bathroom outside, beside the house and started walking toward the door stopped, seeing Jody with a hand on Rowena’s shoulders guiding her outside to take her to her house and when their eyes met Sam could see a small sparkle of that look Rowena used to give him, mystic and full of love somewhere between the distance she showed but she kept walking with Jody passing by him and going toward the woman’s house and Sam watched her walk away before he closed his eyes for a moment and going inside to his bedroom to change his clothes and he was invaded by her lavender scent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and leave a feedback please.

_About a million reasons_

_I bow down to pray_

_I try to make the worst seem better_

_Lord show me the way_

_To cut through all his worn out leather_

**Million reasons-Lady Gaag**

Rowena walked quickly in that night, her red cloak well closed over her body and her green eyes weren't opaques anymore but shone in a furious determination while she saw in the exit of the tavern the person she'd been searching for.

Two days had passed since her return and Rowena now was living with Jody. After the shock of discovering her father had kicked her out the redhead had realized she didn't care, he'd never loved her and Jody was a good woman and she was grateful for what the older woman had done even if Rowena hadn't said much, still feeling lost. She just hoped that what she was about to do wouldn't affect the woman, she didn't deserve that.

But Rowena had to do that, she was already damned so having her revenge against that cruel man who had tried to hurt her just like with other girls didn't seemed so wrong to her. With the herbs she'd collected just hours ago and the spell's words in her lips Rowena approached Frederick who was pulling another girl against her will with him toward the same alley where Sam's saved her.

"Hellow Frederick." And before he could realized it Rowena slipped a hexbag inside the pocket of his coat and now was staring at him with a smirk, her eyes shinning in a dangerous way.

Frederick's eyes widened for a moment, not realizing the redhead's presence there before and then they became colder as he told her cruelly with a predatory smile on his face as he pressed the other girl against the wall with his body, but still staring at Rowena:

"I'm a little busy having some fun with this charming lady." And he motioned for the girl who was trying to fight him with no success, trying to break free from him. "But when I'm done with her who know, I might even have some fun with you too, beautiful Rowena?"

"But I'm just a tattered and poor girl, remember?" Rowena asked him in a false softly tone but inside she felt disgusted and angry at that man who in the past she'd liked and who had humiliated and tried to take advantage of her and now, was doing the same with that girl.

Frederick then frowned feeling his body became hot and the his coat as on fire and he screamed, letting go of the girl who fell to the ground scared as the boy quickly removed his coat and threw it on the ground to try to put the fire down and Rowena, impassible turned to the girl and said:

"Go, stay away from him." And the girl nodded still scared and she ran away from there as Rowena then stared at the man with her chin held high and Frederick then looked at her furious, approaching her in large steps:

"Was that you?" But he couldn't grab her by the arm because she extended her hand before her saying something and he was thrown against the wall and he stared at her in horror but still furious, removing his dagger to kill her. "Witch!"

But he didn't do that because in that moment Rowena was pronouncing something in Latin and a very loud sound started to invade his ears causing so much pain and he took both hands to his ears to cover them as she murmured:

Age nunc intellectum, age nunc intellectum

"Hey, you!" And Rowena still with her hand extended turned her face and her green eyes went wide in fear and shock.

Sam was returning home after visiting the library which was in the Church when a girl with brown hair ran with her face full of fear and seeing him she went toward him and Sam placed a hand gently over her shoulder, worried:

"Hey, what happened?"

"You're a hunter right?" She asked catching her breath and he nodded:

"Yes but what happened, did a monster attack you?"

"No but I was saved from Frederick by a witch."

Sam frowned and then left her at the Church's door and ran toward the direction she'd told him removing his pistols with the iron bullets which could kill witches to verify what was really happening.

Reaching there he saw a girl covered by a cloak which color he couldn't see with the darkness there and she had a hand extended toward Frederick who was on his knees on the ground in pain and as much as he hated and wanted the man to pay for everything, it wasn't like that things worked so Sam raised his gun and pointed it toward the witch saying:

"Hey, you!" And to Sam's shock the witch turned her face to him and he saw it was Rowena, her green eyes wide in fear and shock and he left his arm fall with the gun as he whispered barely believing in it: "Rowena..."

"Was you really going to shoot me, Samuel?" Rowena parted her lips, interrupting the spell and she closed he eyes for a moment as if she was in pain because now Sam finally had found out her secret. That she was a witch.

A million of thoughts run through Sam's mind who kept staring at Rowena not knowing what to do, his heart aching. She'd become a witch, had tried to kill Frederick and now they were face to face. A hunter and a witch.

"You've become a witch." Sam murmured shaking his head slightly and it hurt to see the expression of fer and despair on her face when then both were shocked as Frederick who had recovered his strength enough then buried his dagger in Rowena who screamed in pain feeling the iron which made her weaker hit her belly and she looked down seeing the blood wetting her pink dress and Sam shouted, angry:

"Your son of a bitch!"

And before Rowena could react Sam punched Frederick making him fall on the ground, blood slipping from his mouth and this time the hunter wasn't going to be nice like the last time. The hunter then grabbed one of his arms as he pressed his shoulder to the ground and dislocated it making the villain scream in pain and Sam knew that for a long time Frederick would be unable to use that arm, to take advantage of another woman.

Sam then went to Rowena, seeing her hands which were dirty with her blood over her injure and he felt his heart beat faster in fear for her and he removed her hands so he could take a look at it. When one of his big hands held her gently by the waist and the other touched her belly to she the cut both trembled at the touch after days apart and Rowena closed her eyes, her heart beating fast in a good way despite the pain.

Sam's fingers examined the cut made by the dagger, it hadn't been too deep but as it had been made by iron he knew Rowena being a witch must be weaker now and they needed to treat her soon and what they needed to talk would wait. Her life was more important.

"I'm gonna take you home." Sam murmured and then he put an arm under her knees and the other around her back, making pressure against her cut and raising her easily and ignoring Rowena's protests and he told her softly: "Let me take care of you."

And hearing those words had disarmed her and Rowena, tired just held the front of his shirt and buried her face there as much as she'd tried to stay away but she just couldn't, and as stronger as she had become she still liked the safeness of his arms, his touches and love.

Having Rowena in his arms again made him feel a huge relied Sam thought while smelling her scent and her body in his arms as he carried carefully in the desert streets toward Bobby's house where in the moment was empty. Dean would only return int he morning and Bobby and John had left to investigate a rumor in a road and the boy didn't want to worry Jody at that hour and knew neither did Rowena.

When they reached Sam's bedroom he deposited her carefully over the bed, adjusting the pillows behind her back and then he left for a moment, returning with some candles to light up the run and a basin with water, alcohol and some herbs Rowena had taught Dam about a long time ago.

"Can I?" Sam murmured when he sat on the bed's edges and he motioned for her dress and she nodded, feeling her face flush slightly.

Gently Sam's hands started to raise Rowena's dress revealing her beautiful and pale legs and then with his pulse accelerated for a moment Sam tried to focus only on her belly where the cut was.

After cleaning the cut, he wet the cloth with the alcohol and Sam ran it over her injure and Rowena pressed her lips together at the burning feeling and Sam's free hand found hers which were holding tight to the blanket and he squeezed hers.

Her green eyes found Sam's with surprise but he only gave her a small smile as he turned his attention to cleaning the cut again and Rowena then squeezed his hand back, relaxing a little.

Sam then applied the mix of herbs and pressed against her belly which made Rowena sigh in relief feeling the pain decrease and then he covered the sport with a clean cloth and handed Rowena a mug of tea, who was surprise at the gesture and held the warm mug between her hands as her eyes shone with emotions and she murmured:

"Thanks." She was starting to feel stronger and soon she would be able to performer the spell to heal her injury completely and Sam put a hand over her shoulder, asking still worried:

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Samuel..." And then she placed the the mug on the bedside table and turned her face slightly to the side, averting her eyes from Sam and she crossed her arms against her chest, knowing that soon he'd question her and that would leave her devastate.

"Rowena, look at me." His voice was serious but when he took his fingers to her face and turned her to him, his touch was gentle making the witch melt inside and she closed her eyes full of tears, frowning. "Why did you chose to become a witch?"

He wasn't going to judge her because Rowena wasn't mean and if she'd chosen to become a witch there must be a strong reason behind that and it wouldn't change what he felt for her, but he needed to know.

"Because I needed to become stronger, I couldn't take it anymore, being humiliated and being weak, letting people hurt me again. I couldn't take it anymore." She told him taking a deep breath with her eyes still closed, her lips pressed together, angry at the bad memories of her father, Frederick and Jessica.

And Sam kept caressing her face as Rowena told him about everything and part of her felt on the edge and with fear, waiting for Sam to push her away in disgust. She told him about when her father had kicked him out and then hit her saying she wouldn't get married because she would work for him to repay all the years he'd raised her. About her encounter with Jessica and Frederick and all the horrible things they'd told her and then about the voice coming from the forest and the promises made.

"... and for five weeks I was Letitia's pupil learning everything I needed to know to become a witch. Until the day I needed to leave that place..." And at this point Rowena shit her eyes tight, her heart beating faster as she grabbed the blanked and Sam was concerned, placing his free hand over hers to relax her and then her hand held to his.

"What happened there?"

But Rowena only shook her head, refusing to speak and Sam ran his fingers over her cheek and then her chin, making her look at hi and he leaned their forehead together and he said with sincerity, his eyes shinning with love:

"I won't judge you because you're a witch Rowena, you did what you thought you had to. And because I love you." He then opened a small smile as he felt his heart accelerate for finally saying those words and he stared into Rowena's wide eyes and he continued: "I love you more than anything and with such an intensity that when you disappeared I lost the will to do anything because everything would remind me of you, my mind was with you 24 hour per day."

Hearing those beautiful words from Sam had been what was missing to make her collapse in tears as she took a hand to cover her face from Sam, her heart accelerated and then Sam held her by her pulse, lowering it so he could see her face and she stared at him blushing, her eyes shining and she parted her pink lips, murmuring with love:

"I wish I could say that I hate you Samuel for living you, but I can't..." And she closed her eyes again, her hand going to his face and caressing him with her fingertips.

It would be easier if she hated him because then they wouldn't suffer with what Rowena had done at the end of her training but she couldn't, her heart was his and she wanted to make him happy so she admitted: "I love you so much with my whole heart and I just want to hug you, but now all that I can do is ask myself why do you love me."

"And why wouldn't I love you Rowena after everything we've been through and told each other?" And Sam tilted his face kissing her fingers which still caressed him gently because listening to her admitting she loved him too made him feel a huge happiness inside of him and then he stared at her, seeing her face softening and she took a deep breath and admitted with her heart accelerated:

"Because I killed Letitia."

Sam was surprised at her words and frowned, pulling a way from her so he could stare at Rowena better and she let go of his hand and now stared at her hands on her lap, remembering of that terrible afternoon in the forest and the boy stared at her because he knew something really bad must have happened to make her do that. He trusted in her and would listen to her side of the story.

"She told me you and I couldn't stay together because a human and a witch would be a joke even after promising me that if in the end you still wanted me there would be no problems. But she'd fooled me." And Rowena's eyes showed her disgust and disappointment for being deceived as she stared at her hand lost in thoughts.

"She told me we were going to Italy so I could be part of the Grand Coven and that a hunter like you should be my first victim before we left but I refused to do that. I couldn't kill you, my heart..." And her eyes had softened when she whispered the last words staring at Sam who only nodded, touched by what he'd heard.

"I told her I was leaving and that I would start studying by myself but then she was angry because I had made her lose her time and betrayed her and she tried to kill me. But I think I've become pretty good at it, being a witch and I had done some experiments with hexbags and I ended up killing her so I could run away from there."

"Rowena..."

"I killed someone Samuel, that's why I wanted to stay away. I'm a witch who killed." She admitted with a sad smile and she shook her head waiting for the rejection.

Sam then surprised her by pulling her to his chest and hugged her tight, being careful with her injure which was staring to heal slowly with her magic and he buried a hand in her red curls, the other pressing her back to his body and Rowena gasped in surprise, her green eyes wide as he closed his, saying with passion:

"You had no choice! And the fact that your refused to kill me, of feeling remorse only shows that you're strong and that not all witches are mean, you killed because you needed to defend yourself..." And it was true, how many people Dean, his father and him had killed after being bitten by a werewolf and then tried to attack them and they would end up shooting to save themselves and the others?

"You're still the same Rowena, beautiful, good and strong for whom I fell in love as soon as I came to Dumfries. Even without your powers you were already strong but now, you're a little more. Nothing that I feel has changed."

Sam rested his chin over Rowena's shoulder keeping her against his chest and he could feel her heart as faster as his, his fingers running through her red curls gently, waiting patiently for her to absorb his words.

His words so sincere and loaded with love made Rowena melt, her heart beating for him and slowly she took both hands to his back, holding to his short and hugging himself back, her green eyes closing as she buried her face on Sam's neck being involved by his warmth and his woody scent which made her feel safe and loved and a beautiful appeared on her face as she murmured:

"I'm sorry Samuel..." Her voice was sincere, feeling his hand caressing her back slowly in reply making her tremble and then Rowena placed a kiss on his neck where her face was: "You make me very happy, you know giant?"

Sam smiled at hearing the nickname because Rowena was becoming herself again and he swore to himself that he'd always be by her side from now on because he couldn't bear the thought of losing her a second time even of now she had her spells to defend herself.

The boy then held her face with both hands, his tumble caressing her face gently and wiping a tear from her eyes and seeing her smile at him wrinkling her nose he murmured:

"You're beautiful, little witch..." The new nickname had surprised her but it sounded almost like the old one, loaded with love, but now she wasn't just a girl shorter then him, but a witch shorter than him.

Their eyes met both staring at each other with so much love and longing and when Rowena closed her eyes Sam approached her face to his and they kissed, feeling an electric discharge tun through their bodies in the moment their lips touched.

When his tumble went behind Rowena's ear caressing and making her melt, his other hand went to her waist where she dress was still raised and his fingers made contact with her bare skin, so soft and perfect and that only made his desire for her grow.

Rowena's lips parted and her tongue met Sam's in a long caress at the same time they fought for control and Rowena raised a hand to his nape running her nails there slightly, teasing him.

Both couldn't stop there after weeks apart and carefully Sam laid himself with Rowena on the bed leaning an arm against the bed as the other around her waist started to climb inside her raised dress, his fingers running slow over her breasts side and Rowena sighed against his lips, holding tight to his back.

When his big hand felt around her breast, squeezing it the witch squirmed under him breaking the kiss to breath, feeling his fingers caressing its tip before massaging her whole breast and Rowena then started to place kisses on his chin and neck, making him crawl in a good way.

Rowena's hand then started to lift his Sam's shirt determinate and when he helped her to remove it and stared into Rowena's eyes seeing the desire in her eyes, the same in his own to keep going, he still wanted to ask her that and be sure because he wanted to see her happy and that she was sure about that because once they started there would be no turning back.

"Rowena..." Sam called her hoarsely as he stared at Rowena under him, her red hair spread around the pillow and her chest raising and falling quickly, her face flushed and then he ran his fingers on her cheek brushing against her lower lip and his darker eyes shone as he asked:

"Rowena, if we do that now you know there will be no turning back, right?"

"I want you Sam..." She murmured with her mind set and staring at her with those eyes of hers, her hands pressing against his bare back and feeling his muscles as her heart beat fast. "Because with you I don't need to wait it to be perfect, because it will be."

In that moment as they stared at each other with so much love and desire on the bed, after everything they'd gone through Rowena had no doubts she loved Sam and knew that she didn't want to have that moment with any other man that wasn't Sam and that she didn't need to wait like most women to until the wedding. No, it didn't matter to her, they two would be together and that would be perfect.

Rowena's words touched Sam and he raised a hand to the buttons of her dress on her back, staring at her with love and when he started to unbutton one by one he said with passion:

"I promise I'll be gentle Rowena and that it'll be perfect for you."

And he placed a sweet kiss on her lips, and hearing Sam's words so sincere and full of love made her heart skip a beat and then she whispered smiling:

"For both of us Sam..."

Slowly Sam started to get ride of her dress and her last article of clothes showing her beautiful body to him full for the first time and his eyes darkened, his lips parting in admiration. She really was beautiful and Rowena feeling his eyes over her blushed as she smirked.

"Something wrong?"

"You're beautiful Rowena and I just can't get tired of saying it..." He murmured with a beautiful smile, his eyes falling against his forehead.

"Always so gallant..." She laughed, touched as she wrinkled her nose slightly as her arms went around his neck caressing the hairs on his nape.

"But it's true... you have no idea..."

And then he started to explore her body watching his hands involve her breasts seeing the contrast of his slightly tanned skin against her so pale and which now was flushed. Rowena sighed at his touch guiding her lips to Sam's in a kiss full of passion.

Rowena's fingers started to lower through Sam's naked back exploring his muscles and the skin over them, scratching him as she felt his fingers started to lower through her belly and taking some time to the spot where Frederick had hurt her and he massaged it gently where there was nothing more than a memory left there and his touch made her melt. Because Sam was like that always wanting to make her feel good.

Sam then returned a hand to her curls caressing them slowly as his other hand lowered between her thighs reaching her center and like the first time, the feeling was magical at the feeling of his fingers so gentle and warm staring to caress her in circular movements and Rowena broke the his and her head fell to the side with that feeling of tuning into liquid at every move of Sam's fingers and she sighed.

"Sam..."

Her beautiful face with lips parted in pleasure and her body wet for him against his fingers were only making Sam's body react feeling himself harder at which sound from her mouth and reaction of her center and he watched her with attention as he slipped the first finger inside her and waited for any discomfort from her.

Her mouth opened an 'o' in surprise at the slight discomfort before feeling the pleasure returning and her hands fell from Sam 's back to the blanket and she buried her nails there and the boy placed a kiss on her face, murmuring gently, his voice hoarsely with desire:

"Are you okay?"

"Yes..."

And she sighed again feeling a second finger getting her ready and then Rowena felt that small tremor run through her body and drive her crazy as Sam kept kissing her face and neck waiting for her to recover.

"Hey Rowena..." Sam murmured fondly seeing her green eyes opening and shining as a small smile appeared on her face with his kissed on her face relaxing her.

The witch then took a hand to Sam's hair caressing them gently as her body recovered and she whispered then:

"I want to make you feel the same..."

Rowena's green eyes found Sam's and he raised his face smiling at her words making him crawl, seeing the desire in her eyes and her chest raising and falling slowly now and she bent forward kissing his lips as her hands started to lower between them massaging the muscles from his chest and the boy closed his eyes feeling her delicate fingers leaving a trail of desire on his skin and he held her by the waist kissing her hard.

Rowena broke the kiss looking down as her fingers started unbuttoning Sam's pants, her face flushed and focused and then her fingers got inside and found his member and Sam held her tighter as he groaned feeling her hands starting to massage him up an down in a slow rhythm making him harder and ready for her.

Finally feeling him in her hands she could see how big Sam was in all and that made her tremble for a moment, apprehensive but also in desire as she continued to massage his member. She trusted on him and knew he'd be gentle and Sam then raised his face and could read what she was thinking and he smiled with love, grabbing her wrists gently and Rowena raised her face staring at him as he said:

"I'll as gentle as possible Ro..."

"Ah Samuel..." Those words so sincere touched her and then Rowena took both hands to his face, holding him and kissing his lips with love.

Sam then leaned his hand beside her head to support himself and the other he guided his member to her center and he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers and took a deep breath to control himself moving slowly to her entrance, feeling her squeeze his member in a incredible way.

"Sam..."

When Rowena felt him enter inside of her the redhead closed her eyes tight, her hands going to Sam's back and holding tight to him as she buried her face on his neck to muffle a moan of pain. He was stretching her to the limit making it burn a little but she didn't want him to stop or to fear he was hurting her, she wanted to feel him fully inside of her.

"Rowena..."

The hunter could feel her squirming under him and her moan of pain when he was inside and then he didn't move so she could get used as his hand went to her flushed cheek hidden on his neck and he caressed her wanting the pain to disappear so she could feel only the good things which would come and he murmured fondly:

"It's okay..."

"I know..." She murmured, touched with his concern and affection as she held herself to Sam tight, her eyes closed and then she frowned in surprise feeling something new as the pain started to disappear and pleasure took over her body, filled by him as if she was going to explode in a good way and she needed Sam to move.

"Sam I need you..." And feeling that the boy was holding himself back for her, Rowena guided her lips to his ear as her hand met his on her cheek and she whispered with her voice firm and sensual: "I won't break."

And Sam nodded, taking her hand in his and joining their fingers above the bed as his other held her by the waist staring to move in and out of Rowena, feeling he wouldn't last long with the way her body involved him but that he'd make it perfect for them.

Rowena gasped in surprise, her eyes opening darker and shining in pleasure with the first moves and she held tighter to Sam's back and keeping him pressed to her body and the boy kissed her with passion, feeling her lips kiss him back.

Their bodies moved interlaced on the bed as the candles cast their shadows on the wall and the sounds of their sighs filled the room with their first time and neither could think in a more perfect moment than that as they moved together as one faster now.

When Rowena squirmed around him in her apex and Sam knew he was closer so he pulled out quickly reaching his too and he rolled to the side, his chest rising and falling with his accelerated breath, breathless and his parted lips soon opened in a smile as he brought Rowena to his chest seeing her flushed face and her bangs plastered to her forehead as she caught her breath too, surprise and then her eyes met his.

"Hi..." Sam murmured with a smile, his arm around her wait caressing her as the other hand brushed away her sweat bangs from her face watching her look of satisfaction making her look even more beautiful. That night had been perfect and, being one with Rowena had been indescribable.

"Hi to you too..." Rowena murmured smiling as she wrinkled her nose slight to him, resting her hands under her chin ob his chest. Her body felt deliciously sore and being with Sam had been magical, flawless.

Their hearts started to slow down and both reflected on that incredible and perfect night as they stared at each other, Sam's fingers caressing Rowena's smile who had a Cheshire smile on her lips and all that Sam could thing in saying in that moment was:

"I want to marry you, beautiful girl..."

Rowena parted her lips in a surprised smile, raising her eyebrows as she ran a hand over the muscles of his chest and then resting it over his heart and she smirked, her own heart starting to beat fast again and her face flushed slightly as she admitted softly:

"I do want that."

And Sam feeling a huge happiness inside of him at her beautiful words then burried his fingers in her red curls, bending his head down and kissed her feeling Rowena part her lips deepening the kiss.

_tbc_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Leave a feedback

_Remember the while lights there_

_Didn't I show I cared? I do, oh I do_

_Wishes like a cold wind on my face_

_Wishes I could warm a frozen lake_

**Wishes-Rhodes**

The sky had a pink line on the horizon showing the morning was coming and Sam stretched on his bed feeling himself very well rested and happy and the reason for all that was in a deep sleep beside him and he smile, staring at her fondly.

Rowena had stolen almost all the blanket from Sam to herself and now was wrapped on it, her face relaxed and serene with her hair spread around her like flames with the sunlight touching them and the boy bent down running his hand over her cheek to brush away a strand of hair and he murmured:

"Ro, wake up..."

"Hum..." She only sighed in her sleep, pulling the blanket more to her and she cuddled against Sam's body, who smiled in amusement still caressing her. He knew she needed to wake soon because he'd to take Rowena to Jody's house to not worry the older woman.

"C'mon Rowena, it's morning..." And he stared to place kisses on her exposed neck and smelling his own scent mixed with hers of lavender on her skin, making he remember about last night and how perfect it had been as he kept staring at her.

Feeling Sam's lips on her skin Rowena stretched feeling her body deliciously sore and she opened her eyes and stared into Sam's who was smiling at her and the redhead smiled back, taking a hand to her face and joining her fingers to his remembering about her night with Sam and her cheeks flushed slightly as she murmured:

"Good morning Samuel..."

"Good morning Ro..." The boy then wrapped her naked back with an arm bringing her closer and kissing her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but in a delicious way." She told him with a smirk, teasing him because even only having her first time yesterday she wanted him again and Sam blushed slightly as he leaned his forehead against hers feeling the witch's hand rest over his chest and he murmured with fondness, raising an eyebrow:

"Delicious?"

"Yeah..." And she kissed him with passion feeling herself renewed and happy and Sam kissed her back bringing her on top of him and letting her blanket fall.

The kiss was slow as their hands explored each other's bodies again and Rowena parted her lips for Sam's tongue as he ran his hand through her breast side, earning a sigh from her before his hand rested against her hips where he'd squeezed last night and could see his hand prints there and he massaged the spot slowly, making her heart melt.

Rowena took a hand to Sam's hair burring her fingers in his brown strands as the other lowered to his chest, scratching him lightly and the boy smiled, resting his head against the pillow wanting her again.

Sam then slipped a hand through her belly until between her legs and his fingers moved in her center making her gasp against his lips and feeling her ready made his own member react.

"Rowena..."

"I want you." The witch whispered as she broke the kiss staring at him as she rested her hands over Sam's strong shoulders who nodded, wanting her too.

Sam then held her by the waist helping her to stay on top as they become one both closing their eyes with the feeling of them fitting perfectly.

Rowena leaned her forehead against his with her eyes closed as her pulse accelerated, her body getting used to his easily this time and Sam kissed her muffling her sighs as he guided their moves until Rowena found a rhythm for them and took control and the couple felt their bodies on fire as their lipes devoured each other's.

An hour later Sam had left Rowena at Jody's house before the woman had woken up, saying goodbye with a kiss in a promise that soon they would see each other.

And Rowena now had changed her dress after taking a bath and found Jody in the kitchen with a mug of tear over the table as she made her coffee, as the older woman didn't like tea and she smiled seeing the redhead sit on the kitchen chair with a different look on her face from when she'd been found and that made Jody happy and also suspicious.

"Good morning Jody."

"Good morning Rowena, your tea is ready." And Then Jody sat in front of her with her coffee, watching the redhead stir the spoon in her tea and watching her slight flushed face, her green eyes shinning and a small smile on her lips and Jody then rested her hand over the redhead's on the table and said with sincerity:

"I'm happy to see you well again." The woman knew Sam had something to do with her suddenly change and she shook her head. That boy was special.

"Thanks Jody, I feel better and... Thanks for letting me stay here." Rowena murmured smiling, squeezing her hand.

Rowena had never told the woman how grateful she felt for what she'd done for her so she smile with sincerity because Jody didn't need to do but had done anyway and was being a mother figure to her in those last days and Rowena knew that soon she'd have to tell her what she'd become because the woman was a hunter and accepted her at her house so she'd the right to know. She just wished the woman would be so comprehensive as Sam had been.

"It's good to have someone living here again Rowena, and you're more than welcome to stay as long as you want to..." It was true as she'd told John and the others that it felt like having a daughter again and the time Rowena had helped at her boutique before disappearing had been special, and she could see the redhead felt the same way.

Someone knocked at the door and Jody then stood up and opened the door, seeing it was Sam carrying some fruits and bread in one hand as the other he ran though his hair, nervous seeing Jody smirking at him:

"Good morning Jody..."

"Good morning Sam." And the woman let him inside and said: "By the way, at what time did you bring Rowena back this morning?"

Rowena who was drinking her tea choked and she looked at Sam who turned red and she raised an eyebrow at him, raising her mug again to hide her face as Jody crossed her arms, but she had am amused smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Jody, really." Sam said, putting the package on the table and stared at the woman serious but she only shook her head, calming him:

"Sam, it's okay you and Rowena are adults and know what you want." And her eyes softened as she put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "But I worry about you two because you are like family to me and I want to see you happy without doing something you might end up regretting or with consequences."

"I know Jody." Rowena told her and then said, sincere: "But we didn't do nothing that we regret."

And then Sam went to Rowena's side joining his fingers to hers and he placed a kiss to the back of her small hand before looking at Jody and with his heart beating fast he said, serious and with his mind made up:

"I love Rowena Jody, and I want you to know that my biggest wish is to marry her." Sam's face showed his determination as he held Rowena's hand and stared at the woman in front of him and he said softly: "And as Rowena leaves here now, I wanted to ask you for permission."

Rowena smiled at his brave words, squeezing his hand as Jody looked at them but she didn't seem surprise, she had a smile on her face and then she nodded.

"I know you two will be very happy so of course I support this wedding." And then Jody approached to them and placed both hands on their shoulders squeezing them before she sat on the chair, gesturing for Sam to join them in the breakfast and he smiled, sitting beside the redhead and she turned to him whispering with a beautiful smile:

"You were very brave Samuel..."

"Rowena, to marry you I'd face vampires and werewolves together." She laughed, smirking when then the boy took from his pocket her red ribbon and she parted her lips in surprise while he gently tied it to her curls. "I think it's yours."

"I thought I had lost it... Thanks giant."

Dean was sitting on his bed with a basin with water on his bedside table and he dipped his head for a moment in the water which was now cold as he tried to get ride of his frustration at his last dream.

Dean was standing in front of the forest watching his angel stare at the sky, snowflakes falling over him and his wings but the angel didn't seem to be cold but fascinated and the hunter then walked in large steps toward him feeling something that he could only explain as desire, desire to be with him and hug him until the lonely from his blue eyes disappeared, desire to find out who he was.

And then Dean involved him with his arms realizing the silhouette of his wings had disappeared and he pressed his chest to the angel's back seeing the other was shorter than him and he smiled softly.

At the feeling of the hunter holding him, the angel wasn't scared but relaxed in his arms as he kept watching the snow fall with a beautiful smile on his face because Dean was there, his soulmate for whom he'd fought the other angels so he could fall and met him and then he bent his head and placed a kiss over one of Dean's, who had his arms around his shoulders.

"Tell me, are you real or am I just going crazy?" Dean murmured holding him tighter as he leaned his forehead against the hair from his nape.

"I've told you Dean, I fell from Heaven so I could meet you." The angel murmured softly and the hunter sighed:

"You always say that..."

"Because it's the true."

"I need to see your face, please..." Dean pleaded, releasing him from the hug without breaking the touch and the hunter gently started to turn him around.

And he'd woken up.

Dean raised his head from the water grabbing a towel to dry his face, his eyes staring at the dark and longer feather beside the basin which despite he could hold it the feather seemed almost like a shadow, as the angel's wing from his dream.

He'd found the feather on the forest some days ago and he threw the towel aside and grabbed the feather and toying with it between his fingers thinking about the angel who he suspected that somehow had stolen his heart.

In that afternoon Sam and Rowena were together in the forest where the witch was collecting some plants Jody had asked her to so they could make more bath salts and Sam was watching her from the grass as he red an ancient book about legends from that part of the Europe because during the weeks Rowena had disappeared Dean, him and the others had faced at least two monsters they'd never seen before so now he was studying so they would be better prepared.

The day was calm and despite the cold there were some ray lights on the sky which illuminated Rowena's hair and now and then Sam would get distracted watching her hair with a smile before then returning his attention to the pages.

Rowena was putting in her basket some alyssun and honeysuckle, flowers with e sweet scent and she cast a discrete look toward the cover of Sam's book making her decision and the she stood up, going to the river bank to collect some roots and she said with her heart beating fast:

"I want to tell Jody, Dean, your father and Bobby that I'm a witch." She had her back to Sam as she worked but she knew he was listening to her and the boy put down his book, listening with curiosity: "They're your family and helped me a lot so they have the right to know that their son, brother is with a witch."

Rowena didn't know how they would react as they were all hunters but she would stand firm whatever they said because she didn't regret becoming a witch, of not wanting to be weak and let people hurt her. But as Sam had said that didn't make her a monster like most of the witches out there who tortured and killed for pleasure, she had a heart. One that the boy now owned.

She then felt Sam stop behind her hugging her against his chest and burring his face on her neck and she sighed, feeling calmer as her hands rested over his arms and the boy murmured:

"Dean might become a little suspicious and my father uncertain but I know they'll understand you and I'll be by your side all the time Rowena." Nothing would make him change his mind and he'd fight to stay at the witch's side because as he'd said once, she'd become his world.

Rowena smiled shaking her head slightly and she turned her face to the side finding Sam's and staying only inches from his lips and she whispered with love:

"You know how happy and spoiled you making me, right?"

"I know... And I intend to spoil you for the rest of our lives, little witch." He promised with fervor and then he closed the gap between then, kissing her.

Rowena raised a hand to the back of Sam's neck as she pressed her lips to his, feeling his tongue part her lips deepening the kiss until both were breathless.

Rowena's hand run through his nape and back when then she realized how tense and hard his body seemed with all the hunters and walking and he needed to take better care of himself and the witch then broke the kiss with a smirk, taking him by the hand and guiding him to under a tree.

"You need a massage Samuel, your muscles are too tenses." And she sat over her knees with her back to the tree's trunk and Sam smiled in surprise, realizing she was right so he sat in the ground with his back to her.

"You're right, Rowena..."

And when he felt her small hands over his shoulders massaging his muscles from over his shirt he sighed, feeling a huge relief in his body he didn't know he needed and he closed his eyes, only feeling his whole body relax under Rowena's magic hands who then said with a smile:

"I know... Let me take care of you a little, giant."

And she placed a kiss on his shoulder, lowering his hands through his back and putting more pressure against his muscles, smiling at each sigh she heard from him and he teased her with a smirk:

"You're a truly little witch, with this magic from your fingers."

"Enchanted, Samuel."

When the massaged ended Sam felt renewed and relaxed and then when she lowered her hands and stood up stretching herself, Sam stood up too leaning a hand against the tree's trunk above Rowena's head pressing her between the wood and his chest, his eyes shinning and Rowena parted her lips in surprise before smiling, staring at him as the hunter said:

"You did your magic, and now it's my time to return some of it."

"I wasn't waiting for that..."

And then Sam's lips closed over Rowena's stealing her breath as his hand held her by the waist feeling hers go to his back to keep him pressing her with bis body.

His hand massaged her right hip, his tumble doing circular movements where he knew his marks were still there and then he involved it with his whole hand in a slow caress making her tremble as their tongues met in a dance for control.

His lips then lowered to her neck exposed by the dress and he smelled in her sweet scent as he placed kisses on her pale skin which started to flush and Rowena, with her eyes closed let her head fall back against the tree with her lips parted as she kept hugging him, her body melting with his caressed and kisses.

"Sam..."

Above them the sky started to become gray and a thin rain started to fall above the forest and the two stared at each other still in a hug under the tree where the rain almost couldn't touch them and they smiled knowing they'd have to stay there for a little while and she whispered:

"Winter is coming..."

"It's my favorite season." Sam replied, still caressing her hip and she raised an eyebrow with curiosity:

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because it's an excuse to cuddle with the person that I love."

And seeing her smile Sam guided them to sit under the tree's branches to shelter themselves and he brought the redhead to sit between his legs and he removed his coat, involving both under it to keep them warm.

Rowena leaned against his chest, involved by Sam's warm arms and his heavy coat as they watched the rain fall over the plants and the river in front of them, lost in thoughts about the previous night and that wonderful afternoon what made them blush and smile.

The redhead then laid her head against Sam's shoulder wrinkling her nose as she smiled, her face slightly flushed from her thoughts but also from the cold wind which hit their faces and Sam placed a kiss on her nose's tip and she cuddled against his arms, closing her eyes.

At night Dean, John, Bobby and Jody were sat at Bobby's kitchen staring at Rowena and Sam who were in front of them standing up after the redhead had told she needed to tell them something important about what had happened in the forest in the day she'd disappeared and now they were paying attention:

"... and the voice I heard from the forest told me what I needed to hear after all the humiliations from my father and the others and I decided that i wanted all that, to be stronger, powerful so I could defend myself. I've become a witch."

A silence fell over the kitchen as they head her last words in shock and Dean ran a hand through his face, turning his back to her as he absorbed the news and Jody closed her eyes for a moment as Bobby and John exchanged a serious look but Sam stayed at Rowena's side holding her hand tight as she held her chin high, waiting.

"You did what you had to do to defend yourself Rowena..." Jody was the first to break the silence opening her eyes and staring at the redhead with a kind smile and Rowena's face softened as Jody stood up and went to the couple smiling at Sam and Rowena before she hugged the girl and the redhead, surprised hugged her with her free arm. Jody was really a woman with a mind wide open, strong and with a big heart.

"If you're okay with your decision, then I accept it too, I know you're not evil, you're a good person and I want you to keep living with me, helping with the herbs and bath salts, you're very welcome there my dear." Jody finished with her eyes shinning as she took a step back, touched and Rowena nodded and admitted with her eyes shinning too:

"I want to live with you, you're incredible Jody and thank you again for everything..."

"At last you're not a vampire..." Dean sighed.

He couldn't say he was satisfied with the situation but it was her life and he knew it hadn't been easy and if that had been the solution for her to be able to defend herself and, despite him being a hunter of supernatural beings he could see Rowena wasn't like a witch he'd found one day, she still was the same good girl but now just a little more powerful and then he smirked as he approached the couple and put an arm around her shoulder, teasing her:

"And now that you can cast spells I bet that you're gonna use that as an excuse to not learn how to shoot with me so you won't have to see how good I am, right?"

"Your modesty is as good as your pickup lines Dean." Rowena replied in amusement as she raised an eyebrow, but her eyes shone grateful for him and he smiled to her, caressing her shoulder before giving his brother a side hug and then he said to the couple with sincerity:

"You two can count with me, we're a family."

"Thanks Dean, really." Sam told him touched as he hugged him back and Dean smiled at his young brother's words: "You're always taking care of me..."

"Because we're family and I'm your older brother."

The couple smiled at the older boy who even with all his jokes was always honest and faithful to his family and friends and then Bobby said from the table, his voice hoarsely:

"It wouldn't be so bad having a witch in the team and you have a great knowledge about herbs and spells and and I know that becoming a witch hadn't changed you, you still have your head in the right place, I've known you for years and is a good girl."

And they all turned to John who was on the kitchen table, his face unreadable and then he sighed, crossing his hands over the table as staring at his fingers for a moment and Sam felt his pulse accelerate as they waited, feeling Rowena's hand squeeze his.

"Do you love my son?" John finally asked as he stared at Rowena, serious and despite the surprise at the question she nodded and smiled as she frowned staring at the man, her hand still interlaced to Sam's and she said with sincerity:

"I want to be by his side for the rest of my life, he changed my world in so many way and I love him."

"And you know that I love you Rowena." Sam told her squeezing his hand. "And I can't stop wishing nothing but staying at your side and show you all the love from the world."

"Then I don't have a problem with you being a witch, despite we being hunters. I know Mary would like to see Sammy happy just like I want to." The older man said with a small smile staring at the couple, with his face softer. "And I know how much he loves you too and I like you Rowena. As Bobby said it'd be good to have a witch helping us."

And then John stood up too and despite not being very fond of showing affection he hugged his Son, patting his back and Sam hugged him back before his father went to Rowena and surprised her hugging her too and Sam said with a smile:

"I think Rowena is the proof that not all witches are the same."

"So let's eat." Bobby said turning to Jody and the two shared a smile.

And when no one was looking Bobby put an arm around Jody's shoulders and placed a kiss on her lips making her blush in surprise but she smiled and then he went to help her put on the table the dinner she'd cooked and pulled the chair for her in a gesture that surprised everybody and the couple shared a fondly look.

"Thanks Bobby..."

"Only you to turn me into a gentleman Jody..."

And that night the dinner was full of joy with couples which had formed and the family growing and Rowena and Sam shared a look while they ate, their hands finding under the table and joining as they smiled.

_tbc_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I won't stop shipping Samwena bc with them you can feel real feelings, they have so much chemistry involved. Anyway enjoy.

_So we finally struck the line_

_I can see in the darkness there in your eyes_

_Pretending that it's all fine_

_But there's another heart beating here and it's mine_

**Promise not to fall-Human Touch**

November had came and in that morning Rowena woke up cold and stood up grabbing another blanket and she wrapped it around herself as she went to the kitchen but although Jody wouldn't work that morning she'd gone out with Bobby to buy some supplies and the redhead smiled knowing those two liked each other more than just as friends.

Finishing her morning tea the redhead heard someone knock at the door and she sent to open it and despite the cold coming from outside her body warmed seeing it was Sam carrying a bag with his guns and he smiled seeing her.

"Good morning Ro..." The nose's tip of the girl was pink just as her cheeks from the cold and she was wrapped in a blanket and he thought she looked cute as he went inside Jody's house receiving a kiss from Rowena.

"Hm good morning Samuel..." She smiled with that wonderful good morning with the right o a kiss as she guided him toward the couch in front of the fireplace and she raised an eyebrow, curious: "What are you doing here so early?"

"So, Dean wants to go train in the forest and he invited you to go too in an hour, what do you say?" He asked sitting on the couch full of cushions and puller her by the arm gently, bringing the redhead to sit between his legs and she moaned thinking about the cold.

"It must be freezing at the forest..."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." Sam whispered in her ear involving her with his arms and Rowena felt her face flush with his words, her heart skipping a beat and she turned to him murmuring:

"Yeah?"

"Uhum..." He murmured as he ran his lips over her cold skin warming her and the witch turned to him, staying taller than him as her hands went to his brown hair caressing him as she closed her eyes, her lips parting and she murmuring:

"You do remember that Jody has tons of guns and is good at shooting, right?"

Sam smiled because he'd met with Jody and Bobby at the grocery store and the woman had told him he could go to her house but they couldn't do nothing they shouldn't, showing how protective she was.

"I know... But we can cuddle for a little on the couch to get warm, kissing..." He suggested, his eyes darker and Rowena smirked still with her eyes closed and she approached her lips and Sam closed the distance with a kiss.

The blanket fell to the floor but Rowena didn't bother because Sam's arms which ran through her back hugging her were keeping her warm as she nibbled at his lower lip, deepening the kiss and her fingers wrapped around his strands of hair.

The kiss was slow and Sam's big and warm hands ran through Rowena's back in a massage making her stretch under his touch as their tongues touched until they broke the kiss breathless.

The witch than leaned against Sam's chest, her lips red from the kiss as she smiled catching her breath and the hunter then pulled the blanket over them, putting his arms around Rowena and resting his hands over her belly seeing her pull the blanket a little more to herself as she cuddled against his chest and he murmured in amusement, caressing her belly:

"You're always trying to stay warm..."

"Hum, it's not my fault you're like a giant blanket involving me." She murmured smiling, wrinkling her nose and the she admitted: "I can't imagine myself without you..."

"Me too Rowena... Neither I want to imagine myself without you, my heart beats for you little witch..."

Even with the cold coming with the winter the monsters didn't stop showing up and now Dean, Sam and Rowena were int he forest where the older boy was teaching Rowena how to shoot, what was turning to be a little complicated.

Sam had placed some mugs over the rocks to serve as targets and while he was analyzing some letters which had came from some towns closer, about possible supernatural monsters attacking them, Rowena and Dean were arguing.

Dean was behind the witch, adjusting her arm's position again as she held the pistol and he rolled his eyes when she'd missed the target for the second time and she snorted in frustration in her scottish accent.

"That happened because you're not keeping your arms in the right position I showed you."

"Well my arms got tired." She defended herself, shaking her shoulders. "I might have missed the target but at least I hit something."

"Yeah, my beer canteen that i forgot there, thank you." Dean told her as he covered his face for a moment as he tried to think about another way of helping her to improve her aim. "You can do better than that, it's easier than preparing hexbags and all these things you do,"

"Well, thank you." She told him in surprise at the praise and then he put her arm in the right position again and he suggested:

"Look at that mug and imagine that it's someone you hate, like Frederick. And the shoot."

Sam smiled, shaking his head at the two who argued but liked each other and the he put the letters down, admiring Rowena's smile when she managed to hit the target and Dean, satisfied messed her curls and earned a glare from her and then the older boy went to Sam, knelling beside him.

"C'mon Sammy, leave the work for later and have some fun, rest or come to practice with us."

"Okay, Dean." And Sam put the letters on the ground as his brother extended his hand and Sam accepted it, standing up with him and then he grabbed to pistols handing one to the older boy and he smirked: "Competition, who misses the two targets pay the dinner at the tavern, what do you say?"

The two exchanged a smile and then Dean said, confidant:

"Be ready to pay for all my pies, little brother."

Rowena then sat over a rock, wrapping her red cloak around her body and she supported her head over her hands with her elbows against her legs, watching the brothers talking as they loaded their pistols and then she grabbed one of Sam's books which he had brought and she started reading it.

Dean, who had had another dream that morning decided then talk about that with Sam to know what he thought about, if they were really only dreams and if his brother believed on angels.

"Hey Sammy, have you ever had a strange dream?"

"What kind of dreams, Dean?" Sam asked as he turned his face to his brother, after having shot first and hitting the target and he stared at Dean, suspicious and his brother rolled his eyes at him.

"Not this kind of dream. I don't want you to tell be about all your fantasies with our dear redhead." And then Dean become serious and Sam, realizing something was bothering him, asked softly:

"Are your dreams that have been bothering you?" And seeing the older nod, Sam squeezed his shoulder with his free hand in comfort saying: "You can tell me about them, maybe talking will help you."

Dean sighed, shooting and hitting his target too, focused on the rock where he'd shot the mug and started telling his brother about his dreams with the angel whose face he couldn't see but that he always said the same thing.

"... I fell from Heaven to meet you." Dean finished in frustration as his brother listened to him patiently and then he stared at the younger: " Do you... believe in angels?"

The two brothers then sat on the grass after some more shooting and they stared at the river in front of them and Sam handed him a canteen with coffee as he thought about his answer.

"If exist monsters, I believe that angels can exist too, we've seen all type of incredible things happen so why not a God, angels?"

"Yeah... Maybe there is a paradise over there." Dean said, staring at the sky and sipping at the coffee then, lost in thoughts when the Sam smiled putting an arm around his brother's shoulder:

"And maybe this angel who says was your protector really is looking for you somewhere." The younger brother could see how touched Dean seemed with those dreams and if the angel was really real, he wanted him to find Dean, he deserved to be happy.

An hour later the three were ready to leave the forest when they head a child's scream not too far from where they were and they exchanged a look before running toward the sound passing by brunches of trees until they saw a blonde little girl curled up against a tree, holding her arm which had a very deep bite and she was crying as she watched a young man with black hair in a caramel overcoat fallen on the ground and for some reason the image of him made Dean's heart skip a beat.

Toward him came a woman that looked like anything but one, with eyes as slits and a mouth full of sharp teeth and she was ready to attack. She was a lonely Vetala.

When the monster saw the three there leaving her in disadvantage she turned back and started to run and Sam then removed his silver dagger running after her before she could disappear and he shouted at Dean and Rowena:

"Take these two to the Town, I'll see you there!"

Dean quickly knelled beside the young man on the ground, turning him to his back and he moaned, opening his eyes slow which were blue and for a moment the hunter froze, staring at the man's soft face who should be around his age.

Dean's eyes widened, his lips parting as his heart started beating fast as he stared at his blue eyes which despite the pain lighted up at the image of the hunter who'd saved him and he opened a small smile, placing a hand over Dean's shoulder murmuring:

"Thanks for coming Dean..."

"How do you..." But Dean then shook his head, giving up.

Millions of questions invaded Dean's minds who stared at the angel, who had no wings now and had been visiting his dreams for months, messing with his head and as much as he wanted answers, the hunter knew now wasn't the right time they had more urgent things to do like to help the little girl.

"Y-you're welcome, c'mon, I'll help you. I'm Dean Winchester." Dean ended up saying even if the angel already knew his name and then he out an arm around his back to help him to stood up as he felt his body get warmer at the touch of their bodies and the angel said softly:

"My name is Castiel."

"Dean ended up smiling because he'd finally heard his name in his soft and low voice and he ran his eyes quickly over Castiel and asked, worried:

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" But Castiel denied as he was helped by Dean, his body seemed to mold to the hunter's making him smile, timid as they walked toward Rowena and the little girl.

"No, thanks to you."

Rowena was on her knees in front of the little girl, running a hand through the blonde hair to easy her and then, she took both hands to her injured arm and said gently:

"Hey... I'm going only to take a look at your arm, okay? The pain will go away soon."

"Okay..." The little girl stopped crying and now was staring at the young woman with her eyes full of tears, but she wasn't afraid anymore because the redhead seemed a good person.

"Hey Rowena, how is she?" Dean asked as they approached the two and Castiel's eyes widened in worry at seeing the girl who he'd raised as his daughter since her mother had died.

"Claire!" But Dean hold him tighter with his arm, stopping him from running to her because Castiel had been thrown on the floor early and shouldn't be forcing his body and he said gently:

"Don't worry, Rowena is taking care of her."

And the witch smiled, nodding and then she raised a hand above Claire's bite murmuring:

"Mahday, eelohtah sahn. Serloh, eelohtah."

Rowena repeated the words again and again and then slowly the Vetala's bite started to disappear and Claire wiped her eyes with her free hand, staring at Rowena in wonder:

"Are you a witch?"

"I am, but that's our little secret okay?" The redhead told her with a wink and Claire nodded with a smile, hugging her:

"Thanks!"

Dean smiled to Rowena and then Claire stood up running to Castiel and hugging his legs tight and the young man involved his free hand around her, relieved to see she was alright after being attacked.

"Oh Claire..."

"Daddy, I'm so happy you're okay..." She murmured as he caressed her back and Dean stared at him in surprise to see she was his daughter and Castiel gave him a small smile murmuring:

"I've become this beautiful girl's father when she was four... I love her very much."

Dean was more confuse then ever and, more attracted to the angel too, wondering how could it be possible for him have a daughter, Angels could have relationships? And why had he been attacked and hadn't defended himself? He stared at the angel who was leaning against him and Dean the tightened his arm around Castiel as if to protect him so he wouldn't fall or disappear in his arms and then Rowena asked:

"Are you hurt? I can help..."

"No, I'm fine... Just a little sore from the fall." Castiel replied, smiling at the witch.

Rowena then held Claire's hand guiding her through the forest as Dean helped Castiel behind them and the hunter now felt a strange feeling of comfort as he had an arm around Castiel, helping him and feeling the warmth from his body so soft without knowing the angel was having similar thoughts, the angel's heart beating so fast in a way it had never happened before.

Minutes later Sam reached them to his brother and mainly Rowena's relief, seeing him okay.

"She'd dead." Sam confirmed about the vetala as he went to Rowena, squeezing her shoulder slightly and caressing her as he smiled at her, seeing the worry from behind the witch's firm stare and then he told her gently for only her to hear: "I'm fine."

"I know Samuel..." She sighed talking her free hand to Sam's face, wiping the blood from the Vetala from that had splattered on his face. "But next time, let someone go with you, doesn't the Vetalas hunt in pairs?"

"They do but someone must have killed her partner because I found the burnt body." And then smiling he murmured on her ear: "And if something serious had happened, I know you could help me."

"Of course I could..." She smiled, her nails caressing his chin and she shook her head as Claire looked at Sam with curiosity and he smiled at her then.

Sam then went to his brother to help with Castiel who seemed fine, just exhausted and shaken with the attack and he asked curious:

"You live here in Dumfries?"

"Yup, daddy came from Heaven to live here with us last year." Claire replied with a big smile;

Dean and Sam stared at each other, confused but Castiel just smiled despite feeling a little nervous and tightened his arm around Dean's shoulder and the hunter without realizing brought him closer to him and the two brothers then left the weird answer aside as Claire was only a child.

That night Sam and Rowena were sat in a bench outside, under Jody's window with a candle in the ground to illuminate the place and they enjoyed the privacy there as there was no one walking outside, it was a peaceful area.

They two were wrapped around a blanket due the cold outside but it was comfortable to be outside watching the tranquility of the place and the moon and the boy had his arms around Rowena's waist as the redhead had her head over his shoulder holding a mug of hot tear in her hands.

"Are you sure you don't want some? Ir really helps to get warm." Rowena asked with a smile as she looked up and found Sam's eyes and the boy despite drinking tea once in a while preferred coffee but seeing Rowena's lips as she took another sip staring at him he shook his head slightly, smiling.

One of his hands went to her face, a little colder and he brought closer surprising her and he kissed her. Rowena then closed her eyes, her body warming not only from the tea but also from the kiss which now she was corresponding and Sam smiled against her lips, tasting the tea from her mouth.

Rowena placed the mug over the bench and turned to Sam, supporting her hands against his chest and kissing him harder and soon her lips parted deepening the kiss and Sam's hand massaged her waist, keeping her pressed to his body,

When the couple broke the kiss breathless their faces flushed from the kiss, Sam brought Rowena to his lap readjusting the blanked around them as he hugged her and the redhead leaned against his chest, satisfied and Sam bent his head down kissing her cheek and whispered:

"That was a good way to keep ourselves warm."

Rowena stared at him in surprise and smirked, taking a hand to his face as she placed a kiss on his lips and they two stayed like that for some time, holding each other and kissing slowly.

"What you did back in the forest curing Claire, it was very nice Ro..." Sam murmured with a smile, his hands caressing her waist slowly and Rowena, who had her eyes closed, resting over his chest said with sincerity:

"It was nothing I wanted to help her, she was just a little girl scared in a forest who needed us." Seeing that the girl had been afraid of her after seeing what Rowena could do had only made the witch want to help more than ever.

And for a moment Rowena imagined a little boy with brown hair and with her green eyes running toward the couple with Sam's hunt jacket and that made Rowena's heart beat faster, resting a hand over her chest as she smiled. With Sam she could imagine a future like that with kids, not now but in the future and the boy, watching her asked curiously:

"What is that Ro?"

"Just thinking about the future..." And she raised her face, smiling at him as she wrinkled her nose and Sam gave her a beautiful smile, taking a hand to Rowena's which was over her chest and pressed them there and he murmured:

"My future is with yours because mu heart beats for you."

"Ah Samuel..." She said, touched still smiling and she kissed his lips.

In the next afternoon Rowena was helping Jody at the boutique and now she'd left to buy some things the woman had asked from the fair, and the redhead was distracted thing about the list when she felt two men approach and held her by the arms and she quickly started squirming to break free as the tried thinking of a spell and she saw one of them was the prefect and the other the priest, who had a disappointed look on his face and then iron handcuffs were around her wrists and her green eyes widened in shock, feeling the iron weigh over her body and the prefect said, sincere:

"I'm sorry Rowena Macleod but you're being accused of witchcraft and will be taken to the main square to answer for it."

"No, let me go!" Rowena screamed, feeling the fear take over her and she tossed her body trying to break free from the handcuffs but she knew it was to no use as the iron was weakening her, preventing her from using her magic.

Some people stopped to watch was happening, some of them shocked and others even anxious to watch her being condemned and as she was being taken by force Rowena saw John who seeing what was happening, he stopped what he'd been doing wand ran toward them, his face serious.

"What are you doing with Rowena?" He asked placing a hand over her shoulder and staring at the priest, who sighed and shook his head.

"Some people are accusing Rowena of witchcraft, with proves and that includes Mr. Klauss, his son and her father so she's being taken to the square to be judged, I'm sorry."

John was shocked as he watched the witch close her eyes for a moment, her lips parted and then John, who had become fond of her and who was now part of his family bent his face down squeezing her shoulder so she would stare at him and he promised:

"They won't hurt you Rowena, we're going to find a way!"

His words surprised her and although she was ready to fight them because she wasn't going down without fighting a part of her was afraid of not seeing Sam and their future be taken. When the prefect started to guide her again she pleaded with urgency:

"Tell Samuel that-"

"Whatever you have to say, it's you who will tell him." John shouted, confidant as he ran in the opposite direction to go find Bobby, Jody and his sons and whoever could help Rowena out of that situation.

Dean was at Castiel's house because he'd gone there to see if Claire and him were alright and if they needed anything so now as the little girl was taking a nap in her bedroom Castiel handed Dean a mug of coffee and a slice of pie as he sat beside him in the kitchen table and the hunter stared at him in surprise:

"Who do you know I like pie?" But Castiel just smile, serene.

"I've been watching you for a long time Dean." And his hand reached Dean's over which was over the table and the hunter didn't avert his touch, instead he squeezed his hand as he stared Castiel's blue eyes, his body warming and he decided it was time to end with all that mystery and he became serious:

"Are you really the angel who has been visiting my dreams, aren't you? What do you mean by falling?"

The angel frowned with a small smile, his eyes seeming lost in thoughts as he lowered his head and stared at their joined fingers, his heart beating fast as if he was nervous. All these emotions were still new for Castiel, even if had been in Earth for almost a year now and the hunter was responsible for this funny but good feeling in his heart.

"Hey... look at me." Dean said, this time softer as he released his hand and took it to the angel's chin, making him raise his face and stare at him and Castiel then sighed saying:

"I am a angel of the Lord Dean." And seeing the surprise on the hunter's face who still held his chin, he told his story with his soft and low voice. "I was designed to watch over you and for a long time I had wished to be able to meet you, talk to you."

"But why?"

"Because you're a good person, a man who was always having to fight monsters to help people, who loved his family and didn't mind sacrificing himself." Castiel felt his face blush slightly but he didn't avert his eyes from Dean's green ones and the angel smiled, seeing his surprise:

"And that only made me want to be by your side and feel all these feelings you showed with your family, but as an angel I couldn't, couldn't understand the feelings right so that's why I decided to fall. Abandon my life as an angel to come to Earth for you."

"Castiel..."

Dean's heart was beating faster as he absorbed all those information about angels, Castiel's function and his feelings for the hunter and he let go of his chin, taking his hand to his own face, brushing it for a moment and the angel continued:

"When an angel falls, we inhabit a human body, in my case Claire's father who was dying. But for some reason when I fell I didn't lose all my powers, I was still me. They only became weaker."

Dean didn't say a thing for a moment, shocked and then despite it a huge happiness took over him ad strange it was to feel like that for a man, a angel of the Lord. Because for a long time he'd asked himself why Lisa and he hadn't ended up together and now he could realize that maybe he'd been waiting for the angel, even if back then he hadn't known.

"So, was it you who killed the other vetala?" Dean asked, curious as he remembered about what Sam had told him and Castiel nodded, standing up and then he closed his eyes, a little nervous at what he was going to show Dean. No other human, even Claire had seen them.

And Dean's eyes then widened as he saw the silhouette of dark wings which seemed a little down, probably as Castiel had said from when he'd fallen and it was the most beautiful and supernatural thing Dean had ever seen in his whole life as a hunter and, if he still had doubts about his words, all of them had vanished and as if attracted by them Dean stood up and approached Castiel.

The angel was surprise as he felt Dean's hand touch gently his left wing, running his fingertips through the transparent feathers and then Dean murmured smirking, his eyes shinning:

"You don't need to wait for me anymore Castiel, I'm here." And when Castiel opened his blue eyes and stared at the hunter in surprise, being so closer he could feel his warmth, Dean said as he kept caressing his feathers: "It just took you a little longer to appear to me..."

Castiel nodded slightly opening a smile which illuminated his whole face making Dean admire him and then Castiel asked something which left the hunter surprised:

"Can I hug you?"

Dean frowned in surprise but opened a small smile, nodding and slow Castiel hugged him and both felt an electric discharge run through their bodies and although the conflicts, Castiel for still trying to get used to feeling and Dean for feeling connected to an angel, both knew what they had there no one could break and the angel murmured surprising Dean who tightened his arms around Castiel:

"I promise that even as a fallen angel I'll protect you Dean."

Sam was at Jody's boutique helping her to close it for the day as with the winter the it got darker early and when they two left they found John, out of breath and worried and he shook his head, staring at his son and his friend and Sam frowned:

"What happened dad?"

"Rowena was taken to the square accused of witchcraft."

A silence fell and then as Jody covered her mouth in despair Sam froze in place, his hazel eyes widened while he absorbed his father's words. Rowena, his Rowena could be condemned and killed in that afternoon and his heart stopped for a moment.

"No..." And then Sam seemed to wake up as he shook his head and stared at his father and Jody: "Who took her?"

"The prefect. But who are accusing her are the Klauss and... her father."

"Bastard... I won't let them hurt her!" Jody said, angry as her eyes shone and then Sam frowned, putting a hand over her shoulder to calm her down, staring at her:

"We're going to find a way... Find people who she helped and that can defend her..."

"I talked to Bobby, he is already looking for some people who were treated by Rowena's herbs." John promised and Sam nodded, biting his lip as he thought about more people:

"She saved a little girl's life. And another girl from Frederick. I'll go after Dean so we can talk to them." And he stared at Jody: "Please, stay with Rowena I don't want her to be alone."

"I won't let her, she's not alone." Jody promised and John nodded, squeezing his son's shoulder who nodded in gratefulness and then Jody and John left toward the square,

Sam tried to keep himself cool but inside he felt his heart skip a beat for fearing losing Rowena. His heart beat for her and if he lost her, how was it supposed to keep beating?

Sam started to run as fast as he could, averting these dark thoughts from his mind and he focused only in Rowena's face with her smile as she would wrinkle her nose when happy, in her mystical eyes and he went toward Castiel's house where Dean had gone.

"Dean!" He knocked at the door in a hurry and soon his brother appeared, confuse and then worried at seeing Sam's expression of despair.

"Sam, what happened?"

"The Klauss and Roderick have accused Rowena of witchcraft. She was taken to be judged." The younger said in despair shaking his head and Dean stared at him in horror, fearing for the redhead he was fond of and then he said, serious:

"They'll have to kill us to kill her, let's prove to these bastards who is the real villain here..." Sam nodded staring at his brother, grateful and then he said:

"We need people to testify in her favor. The woman she saved from Frederick, I don't know who she is..." And seeing Castiel approach them, he pleaded to the angel: "And your daughter, Castiel, Claire please."

"I think I can find out who the woman is and help you to save Rowena from these people Dean called ah... bastard?" And Castiel stared at Dean, who nodded and smiled at the angel before turning to his brother who seemed confuse and the older said:

"I'll tell you on the way."

And then Castiel returned with Claire, holding her in his arms and he said gently to his daughter:

"You remember that gently woman of red hair who cured you?" The little girl stared at him with her big blue eyes and smiled, nodding as she hugged his neck. "Can you tell some people about what she did?"

"Yup... she was very kind. She's a good witch."

Sam smiled at the girl and Castiel, grateful for their help and then the four left and Castiel surprised Sam as he closed his eyes for a moment and then said he knew the name of the woman Rowena had saved and where she was.

Rowena was in the middle of the square, beside the gallows, her hands in handcuffs as the prefect read all the accusations made by Frederick who had his injured shoulder in some kind of bandage, Mr. Klauss, Jessica and Roderick and the four were at the prefect's side as the crowd was around them watching the judgment, many thinking it was unnecessary, she was good but others agreed that she deserved that wanting to see Rowena be punished.

Beside her were John and Jody and the woman had a hand over the redhead's shoulder squeezing it in comfort and trying to keep herself calm for the girl and if Rowena's handcuffs allowed her to reach for Jody's hand, she'd be squeezing it because the woman and John's support made her stronger even with the iron weakening her.

"I'm sorry for everything Jody..." Rowena whispered as she leaned slightly her back to her shoulder but the woman denied, whispering gently, despite glaring at the four accusers:

"It's not your fault Rowena, it's them who are making a mistake."

The redhead averted looking at the four or the crowd and feared looking at Jody or John and show any weakness in front of the others because the two were the only ones just as Sam, Dean and Bobby to whom she'd opened up so she held her chin high staring ahead, above the people's head on the crowd as her hands fought against the handcuffs. If only she could break free from them she could flee, but not before showing some of her powers to those four bastards.

Her green eyes not only showed rage but deception for being accused by Roderick when she'd never done anything against him but being his maid instead of daughter. And then the prefect started speaking:

"We're here this afternoon because of a serious accusation toward Rowena Macleod, made by Frederick Klauss, Franklin Klauss, Jessica Moore and Roderick Macleod. The accusations are: Threats, witchcraft..."

Inside, despite the rage she felt, wishing she could wipe off the smirk from Frederick's face she knew he must have, she feared what could happen to her that afternoon as the prefect's voice became distant to her and Rowena wanted Sam there with her so she could have that feeling that everything would be alright somehow as it always happened when she was with him, to see his beautiful smile always showing her love and fondness and her heart ached when then Frederick's father started to speak about her:

"Miss Macleod tried to bewitch my son to seduce him many times, probably she was after our money." Franklin said in a disgusted tone staring at Rowena who looked to Frederick in shock, seeing his sly smile and she tried to throw her body toward him in fury, her eyes dangerous but the chains in her handcuffs prevented her from moving, staring to leave bruised on her wrists and she hissed:

"Your liar... It was you who tried to seduce me!"

"I've told you this before, I would never be with a tattered witch!"

"You're a monster... 'm disgusted at you, boy." Jody said staring at him, outraged and Rowena shook her head screaming:

"You're going to pay for that Frederick!

"Miss Macleod I think you should try to control yourself or I will ensure for you to be killed without a judgment." Franklin told her coldly, staring at her in disgust and Rowena in that moment just wanted to cast a spell on them and Jody squeezed her shoulder again to stop her from moving and bruising even more her wrists and John whispered:

"Keep yourself firm, don't let the provoke you because we're going to get you out of it."

"I doubt it because when we end it here, not even that hunter will be able to help you." Frederick provoked her, running his eyes over her as Jessica crossed her arms, looking at her in disdain;

"That's what you get from slapping me, your filthy little girl."

Rowena felt the fear took over her rage realizing her life in that moment was in Frederick, Franklin, Jessica and Roderick's hands and it'd be hard to get out of that situation so she closed her eyes to control herself and not show her emotions there, her heart aching as she frowned slightly wishing she'd met with Sam in that morning, kissed him.

"Continuing with the accusations, we have Frederick Klauss' who was hurt..."

"Rowena!"

Rowena's eyes opened in surprise and then her lips parted as her heart beat fast finding Sam in the crowd shouting her name as he fought to reach her followed by his brotger, Castiel, Claire and some people and they stopped beside John and Sam stopped at Rowena's side.

The witch frowned as she fought against the tears filling her eyes as she stared Sam, who took his hands to her wrists, caressing them where the handcuffs had left bruises.

"Samuel?"

"It ends here Rowena." The boy said serious and hoarsely, his voice low so only she could hear. "No one will ever again try to hurt or condemn you for anything."

"How?" She murmured frowning with a sad smile as she stared at him, her hands trembling as she held his. "Are you going to put in danger your life and your family's against Klauss just so you can save me?"

"I've told you, my heart beats for you..." And staring at her green eyes which shone Sam leaned his forehead against hers for a moment, nervous while he felt his skin against hers and then he broke the contact and Sam stared at the prefect, saying serious:

"Rowena Macleod haven't done anything wrong nor tried to seduce Frederick Klauss." Sam would never be able to forget Rowena's scared look when Frederick had kissed her by force in the alley before he appeared and prevented something worst from happening and the hunter was going to do everything to make the man pay for that.

"It was the other way around, he tried to take advantage of her and then when he was stopped, he started humiliating her and spreading lies about her."

"How dare you to talk of my son-" Franklin started to say, angry as he pointed his finger at Sam but the prefect interrupted him, asking the boy calmly:

"And do you have proofs?"

"I've got two witness. Dean Winchester and Andrew Eldard." And Sam motioned for them to approach and a silence fell above the square, Rowena and Sam's hearts beating fast as they heard the two men's versions.

Dean had been the first, casting a disgusted look at Frederick as he told he'd gone looking for his brother and found him arguing with Frederick for trying to abuse Rowena and then threatened Sam.

And then it had been Andrew's turn and ashamed he told he had been walking in the dark street when he heard Rowena begging Frederick for him to stop as he ignored her and pressed her against the wall but Andrew, having realized it was Frederick had feared of stopping him because of the Klauss family's influence and the threats but that now he regretted not doing anything until that moment.

"Lies and Dean Winchester is Samuel's brothers!" Frederick screamed, outraged and wanting to advance toward Rowena but Sam was in front of her now, casting him a look that made him freeze.

"It's not a lie, you told me that in the following day that you tried to teach Rowena a lesson but that someone had interrupted you." Amelia told from the crowd, shaking her head in deception for had been in a relationship with him and Frederick stared at her in a mix of shock and rage. "And you really humiliated her before she disappeared."

The crowd started whispering and casting Frederick suspicious' looks because Amelia was the prefect's daughter and she'd never lie or make a false accusation and Frederick, seeing he was losing then pointed a finger toward Rowena and shouted, in despair:

"And what about the accusations of witchcraft? She tried to kill me right after she returned from the forest."

And with some difficulties due his shoulder, he took from his new coat's pocket a small and burnt bundle which had inside the remains of herbs and little bones and some women gasped as they looked at Rowena in fear and scorn and she closed her eyes for a moment, remembering she'd never returned to take the remains of the hexbag.

The prefect approached and examined the hexbag, wrapped in a cloth sou they wouldn't touch that and then he stared at Rowena and asked:

"Rowena Macleod, are you a witch? You can't lie here."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy bc samwena deserves the world

_Fire on fire would normally kill us_

_But this much desire together we're winners_

_They say that we're out of control_

_And some say we're sinners_

_But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_

**Fire on fire-Sam Smith**

"You witch!" Jessica shouted with a mean look, them staring at some women from the crowd and gesturing them to follow her with the choir and Sam kept caressing Rowena's wrists to try to keep her calm as he whispered:

"Ignore them, don't give them what they want, to see you afraid."

Rowena nodded, one of her handcuffed hands holding Sam's hand as her heart beat fast and she took a deep breath and whispered to him:

"If they condemn me to death I want it to be you and not the hangman there."

"Don't say that!" He hissed in horror, his eyes shinning as he stared at the woman he loved seeing her fear of dying at a stranger's hand who hated her.

Sam then ignored that they were in front of the crowd and the Klauss's and he quickly kissed Rowena's lips feeling its softener and then he nodded, lost:

"How can I do that Rowena?"

"It's a mad, mad world Samuel where a witch fell in love with the hunter. You know I might me condemned but I don't regret anything, of loving, of becoming who I am..."

And she raised her arms so show could touch his face gently as she gave him a small smile and Sam frowned, his eyes shining:

"But in this story the hunter and the witch will end up together."

"Maybe." She murmured still with that small smile, wanting to believe in Samuel, that they'd have a future together and then she turned to the prefect and said, firm:

"I'm a witch."

Everybody was in silence before then Jessica's mother pointing an accusatory finger as she gasped, screaming 'witch' being followed by other women who were her friends, accusing her then of being a threat, of seducing their husbands and the prefect sighed tiredly:

"You do know what's the punishment for people involved with witchcraft, right?"

The gallows. Rowena thought, tired as she saw from the corner of her eyes the rope behind her.

"But only when the person used it for evil ends, threats or to seduce men." Bobby reminded him seriously, staring at the prefect who he'd know for years and the other nodded, asking Frederick:

"Did she tried to hurt you with this hexbag?"

"She put it inside my coat which then caught fire. And then she whispering something that made my ears hurt so much..."

"Because you tried to abuse of another girl in the same alley, you deserved that for everyone you have hurt!" Rowena shouted in rage and disgust toward that man that one day she had liked and now showed his true colors.

"And who is that girl?" The prefect asked and then Dean and Castiel gave space for a girl around Rowena's age with brown hair approach and the priest's eyes widened and he ran to hers, putting a hand on her shoulder. She was his niece, Carolyne.

"It's true, uncle." The girl said as she hugged him, not wanting to look at Frederick, still afraid of him and she then looked at the prefect:

"I left the church's library late when Frederick appeared saying he would take me home because it was dangerous for a women walk alone. And then when I realized he had thrown me against a wall but before he could do anything I was saved by Rowena."

And Carolyne turned to Rowena with a grateful smile.

"Thanks to you I was saved so if being a witch means you can help people, then I have nothing against them."

"And she cured me." Claire said as she held her father's hand with a big smile and Rowena smiled at the little girl's words. "A monster hurt me but she cured me... She's very nice."

"And how many time she has helped you with making tea from healing herbs? Or prepared bath salts?" Jody asked staring at some people who then seemed to be ashamed seeing who they had been acting and then Sam stared at everybody, his eyes burning like fire as he said, serious:

"If being a hunter means I have to kill someone I love and who has a beautiful heart, who has helped many people here then I don't see a reason to keep protecting those who are determinate to kill her just because she's a witch."

The crowd seemed to reflect on Sam's words, Rowena's testimony and the witness and some women who had been shouting 'witch' at her then stayed in silence, feeling ashamed and the prefect then stared at everybody, his face showing exhaustion and he said, decided:

"With everything I've heard, Carolyne's tersimony and the little girl's words, I don't see why any reason to condemn Rowena Macleod." And hearing the protests from the Klauss, Jessica and a few people there, he raised his hand, serious:

"And mainly with everything said by my own daughter. And if a hunter whose family has helped this city combating monsters is at this girl's side, said witch who are we to state she isn't trustworthy?"

And turning to Frederick, he said:

"I won't condemn you this time for what those girls said you've done, because by the looks of your shoulder, someone has made you pay. But if I hear that you've tried to force another girl or come closer to my daughter, it'll be your end."

And then the prefect then handed Samuel the handcuffs' keys and led his daughter off the square, ending the judgment and many people started to leave too, most of them satisfied with its result and some still unhappy with the idea of their kids near a witch.

Rowenalet out the air she'd been holding and hadn't realized, her eyes starting to shine in tears as she smiled in surprise, raising her head and meeting Sam, who took her wrists gently in his hands.

Sam's shone as much as hers, his heart beating so fast in relief as he frowned in concentration as he opened her handcuffs and then he let it fall on the ground and Sam held her right wrist first, kissing the bruises from the iron gently.

Rowena felt her body melt as she watched Sam kissing her wrists knowing that now their supernatural fairy tale about a witch and a hunter would have a happy ending and she smiled, touched as he went to her other wrist.

"We'll be alright, Samuel..."

"I've told you, this would end today."

And Sam raised his face from her wrist staring at Rowena's green eyes, softening his face and then Rowena took a hand to Sam's face caressing him with her fingertips and he didn't resist, taking a hand to her back and the other found hers and Sam kissed the redhead.

The kiss brought all the relied, emotion and love Sam was feeling and Rowena's eyes widened in surprise for a moment with the kiss, before she closed her eyes, kissing him back.

When they broke the kiss to breath, Jody approached them, hugging them as Dean, John and even Claire joined them in the hug as Bobby and Castiel only watched the scene, smiling.

"Thanks... for everything." Rowena told them, hugging Jody tight then and the older woman said:

"You're family..."

"Jody, I've never told you this but you've been like a... mother." Rowena admitted with a small smile and Jody felt her heart warm as she interrupted the hug and caressed the girl's face with a smile, touched:

"And you've been like a daughter to me, Rowena, you're an incredible girl, being only a girl or witch..." And then she placed hand on Sam's shoulder and said:

"And you Sam, take care of my girl, right?"

"Don't worry Jody." And then touching Rowena's ribbon where the bell was, he murmured fondly: "I'll never lose her from my sight..."

"Aahhhh." The witch smiled wrinkling her nose to Sam as she pocked at his cheek. "You can relax now giant, I'm not going anywhere."

"It's better be true, witch." Dean said, faking annoyance but he smirked to Rowena who rolled her eyes but smiled as he hugged her and Dean patted his brother's shoulder and Sam smiled, grateful to his brother hugging him back:

"Thanks for everything Dean."

"I know... And I hope you too will be very happy." Dean admitted with a small smile as he let go of him and Sam nodded, casting a look toward Castiel and said:

"Go to him, invite him to have dinner with us..." And he gently pushed Dean toward the angel. He didn't know but could feel that since the other day Dean seemed connected to the mysterious man and then, remembering about the dream he'd told him about and seeing the man's blue eyes, he smiled. Dean would have a lot of things to tell him later.

But the moment was broke when Jessica left the square followed by Roderick who then stopped in front of his daughter, staring at her with scorn with his eyes red from the alcohol and Sam hugged her from behind, his arms around her waist as he stared at the man who had disappointed Rowena the most and who he would never let get closer to her again.

"Leave, you don't deserve her." Sam demanded, serious his eyes burning in a intimidating way, feeling Rowena's small hands close around his which rested over her belly as she leaned against his chest and at the memory of the bruises on her wrists, it only made his rage toward Roderick grow:

"You've never given her the love she deserved and abandoned her when she needed you the most..."

Rowena stared at her father, thinking he'd never acted like a father and remembering about all the times he'd accused her or hit her and in how much he'd let her down but now she didn't need to be with him anymore, she had Jody and the others and Sam's words touched her,listening to him defending her because she knew how frustrated he'd been for not staying with her the night he'd asked for her hand and her father hit her so she squeezed his hands in comfort.

"Insolent boy..."

But Roderick didn't dare to approach more not only afraid of the hunter's size but also for seeing John, Bobby and Dean crossing their arms behind the couple and then he turned to his daughter again, staring at her pale and despite exhaustion, defiant face and that only made him want to hold her by the hair and teach her a lesson as he'd done before but he knew he couldn't with the others with her and afraid of her cursing him.

"You're a disgrace..." He hissed drunk, spitting on the ground, next to them. "I'm glad I kicked you out, witch."

But despite his cruel words Rowena wasn't sad and kept herself firm as she stared at him, feeling her new family beside her, Sam holding her and they stared at Mr. Macleod in disgust by the way he'd treated her and Rowena shook her head with a confidant smile and she said with sincerity:

"And I feel so free with that. Goodbye."

The man then passed by her without looking back followed by the Klauss' and seeing Frederick's furious face, casting a mean look at her before following his father, she knew that probably he'd ignored the prefect's orders and use his rage in another girl so she whispered some words in Latin toward him and Sam, who was the only one who'd heard them, being so closer asked curiously:

"What did you do?"

"Just a little spell that I created. It won't hurt him but will keep Klauss from touching any other woman until he learn how to respect them."

"Little witch..." But Sam was proud of her, hugging her tight and Rowena smile, satisfied as she rested her head on his shoulder relaxing after all that tension.

"C'mon, let's go home, it's over..." John said placing a hand on his younger son's shoulder as he looked at the couple and Sam nodded, knowing Rowena should have some rest.

And then when the family was ready to go Sam surprised Rowena, passing an arm under her knees and carried her in his arms, making her eyes go wide before she involved his neck with her arms, smiling with her cheeks flushed and wrinkling her nose as she stared at the boy who had changed her life in the moment he'd stepped in Dumfries and who she loved more than anything.

"I love you Sam..." She murmured softly, one of her hands caressing the hair at his nape. "You're the only now one who has the power to love or hurt me..."

And she knew he'd never do the last option and Sam, knowing the same kissed her lips before staring at her green eyes and he said with passion, his eyes shinning as he frowned:

"I love you too Rowena... So much that I'd have gone to the gallows right after you." Her words when she'd done that request early still haunted him but he knew he didn't need to worry, no one was going to hurt her ever again and then she smirked, kissing him and asking:

"Take me from here..."

Bobby put an arm around Jody's shoulder and kissed the top of her head as they walked away toward his house so they could have some rest and celebrate and Dean, who was beside Castiel turned to him running a hand through his blonde hair as he stared at Castiel's blue eyes, his heart beating fast and asked:

"You and Claire would like to have dinner with us tonight?"

Castiel was surprise and then he smiled softly with the request and seeing the angel's smile, Dean smiled too feeling more and more enchanted at him and Castiel turned to Claire and asked gently, caressing her hair:

"Would you like to have dinner at uncle Dean's house?"

"Yeah!" The girl opened a huge smile, running to Dean and hugging his legs, surprising the boy who then hugged her as she said: "He hunts bad monsters, he can teach me too, right daddy?"

Castiel stared at Dean and the blonde nodded, smiling at Claire and knowing he wouldn't be able to deny a thing seeing her blue and shinning eyes, just like Castiel's and he promised:

"One day we're going to the forest and I'll teach everything a hunter need to know to save the world..."

And Claire smiled as she let go of him, walking forward them as Dean and Castiel started to follow her and the others too but then Dean stopped Castiel for a moment and said with his voice hoarse, but gentle:

"I'm happy... you two are going to have dinner with us."

"I'm happy too Dean... thank you."

And again there was Castiel's smile, lightening up his blue eyes and making Dean be unable to resist the angel and the blonde put an arm around his shoulders, not caring about anything but being closer to him and Castiel felt as if his vessel was melting at which touch from the hunter as they started to leave the square.

That night after Jody's delicious dinner the woman decided to spend the night at Bobby's and now Sam was taking Rowena to her house and would keep her company ans the two had their hearts accelerated while the redhead opened the door of the dark bedroom.

When Rowena lighted up the candles to illuminate the room, Sam hugged her from behind resting his hands over her belly as his lips went to her neck where he could smell her lavender scent, kissing the spot and Rowena sighed in pleasure closing her eyes as she leaned herself against his chest, taking a hand to his nape and caressing his hair.

Sam lost himself in Rowena's scent as his body reacted to hers, pressing against her and he needed her, to feel her so wanting to be sure she wanted that too, after the exhaustive day, he whispered in her ear:

"What do you want tonight Ro?"

"I want you Samuel..." Rowena whispered with passion, her lips parting closer to his face with her accelerated breath and the boy smiled, turning her gently to him and kissing her.

Their mouths molded as the kiss became intense, both wanting to celebrate the fact that nothing would keep them apart again, that she was safe and in Sam's arms and that they loved each other and Rowena rested her hands against Sam's shirt feeling the warmth coming from his chest and she parted her lips for him.

One of his big hands went to the back of Rowena's dress and started opening the first buttons slowly, one by one and revealing every part of her pale back and then lowering the sleeves and exposing her shoulders until the dress fell to her feet and Rowena felt her heart beat fast in a good way, like in the first time they'd made love.

Soon their clothes were on the floor and the couple was on the bed, their hands exploring each other's naked bodies, feeling the bedroom become hot with every kiss and touch.

Rowena had her legs bent with Sam between then as he placed kisses on her shoulders and the lowering to her right breast, involving it with his lips and the witch gasped with her heart beating faster and she sank her head on the pillow as her hands lowered across his strong back, grabbing him.

"Sam, oh my God..." One of Sam's hand was over her bent knee caressing her slowly and climbing to her inner thigh and every whisper of pleasure from Rowena only made Sam's body go harder and he murmured hoarsely:

"I just want you to feel my love tonight..."

And then as he climbed his lips to her cheek placing light kisses on her face, his hand found her center and caressed her with passion and seeing she was ready he used one finger and the another, moving them and feeling her wet.

"You're beautiful Rowena..." Sam told against her face seeing her blushing with her eyes closed and lips parted in pleasure as his desire for her grew at the beautiful vision of her.

"And you're charming Samuel..." She murmured with a satisfied smile as she recovered, feeling his fingers leave her to caress her waist, relaxing her body and he took a hand to Sam's sweat hair, brushing it away from his forehead gently: "I love you..."

"I love you too Rowena..." Sam replied with passion, leaning his forehead against hers, his body trembling with her fingers running through his hair and then she lowered both hands to his chest, massaging him.

Rowena's green eyes found Sam's, both darker with desire and her pink lips parted, her body ready for him and she whispered passionately:

"I need you, I need you now..."

"And you've got me, forever." Sam promised with fervor making her smile.

He then involved her with his arms as he guided his member inside her in a single thrust feeling his body on fire as his member molded inside her as it always happened. And only Rowena was able to make him feel that.

Rowena closed her eyes taking her hands to Sam's face and bringing him in a kiss, her body stretching around his member, a feeling she loved because it was intense and soon they started moving together.

Both felt their hearts beating fast as they moved in a slow rhythm, Sam hugging her tighter as the kiss became intense leaving them breathless and the witch lowered her hands to his biceps, holding to them tight at which impulse from Sam as she moved her hips to meet him.

When they felt they were closer, Sam took one of Rowena's hands and joined their fingers above her head as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead to hers both flushed from the kiss and lips parted with every sigh and Rowena frowned with a smile full of love as she watched Sam's expression of desire, his eyes darker showing the love he felt for her and then, with a last thrust Sam brought them to their apex..

Rowena was laying on her side, a hand interlaced to Sam's who had his other hand around her waist caressing her soft skin as they stared at each other, they breathing slowing down as they exchanged a smile.

"I want to marry you, beautiful girl... When you feel you're ready Rowena..." Sam murmured, repeating the words from their first night and Rowena giggled with that beautiful expression which Sam couldn't resist, seeing her wrinkle her nose as she placed a hand over his chest and she murmured with her eyes shinning:

"I am ready, Sam."

_tbc_


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Samwena all the way.

_This night is sparkling don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

**Enchanted-Taylor Swift**

March came and now the forest meadow was covered with flowers, the weather becoming warmer and the sun penetrated the place and under a tree there was a table with many dishes and well decorated.

Sam felt his heart beat fast as he looked ahead, dressed in a black coat with a white shirt and a tie. Rowena would be there at any moment and imagining her made him open a small smile. Finally they would get married.

Beside him Dean was smiling as he placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Anxious?"

"You have no idea Dean." But the younger was smiling to his brother, thoughtful. "But somehow serene too."

"You two will be very happy Sammy."

"Just as you and Cass." And Dean blushed at Sam's words but smiled, casting a fondly look toward Castiel who was showing Claire how to play the flute he was holding and then the angel looked at him, his blue eyes shinning and Sam shook his head, happy for them.

There in the forest were only the closest people to them, Jody who had been with Rowena, helping her to get ready and now was there, John, Castiel, Claire, Bobby, Carolyne, Jo and her mother Harvelle, who was an old friend of John and also a hunter from England and had moved to that town and the priest who was standing beside Sam holding his bible.

Castiel and Dean had been working sometimes together in hunts and more and more they could see how in love and connected they were and Claire loved having the hunter with them. John, as Ellen was planning a trip to England to investigate new cases about the possible existence of demons and Bobby now worked producing guns after Roderick had abandoned the town.

Sam despite still hunting with his new partner, Rowena, now had been working helping to translate some ancient texts to a group called 'Men of letters' and the witch worked as a healer and kept with her witchcraft studies.

Things in the town had calmed without any new accusation toward the witch but the hunter's work hadn't finished with the huge family dividing to solve the new cases all around the country but in that day, they were all there for the most awaited wedding knowing how much the couple deserved that.

And Rowena appeared on the meadow in a beautiful white dress, her hair with only some strand of hair tied back with a white ribbon and she had a shawl over her shoulders, a tradition and Sam felt all the air leave his lungs. She looked so beautiful. And happy as she stared at him with a smile and Castiel started to play his flute,

Everybody turned back and followed the witch with their eyes, happy for the couple and Bobby put an arm around Jody's shoulder who had happy tears in her eyes with that moment. Rowena walked slowly, her dress's bar brushing against the flowers there and then she handed Jody the bouquet, sharing a smile with her, they'd become mother and daughter.

Rowena then turned to Sam and started walking toward him in the rhythm of Castiel's song and she only had eyes for the hunter, her heart beating fast as she looked at his clothes and the to the beautiful expression on his face. She barely could believe she was finally going to marry hum and everything looked perfect.

"Beautiful..." He murmured softly and when she finally reached him staying in front of him, Sam held her hands between his calming her heart and Rowena wrinkled her nose to him smiling in emotion.

"I'm so happy..."

"And I promise I'll make you feel like that every day Ro." Sam promised joining their fingers, serious.

And the couple shared a last look full of passion before the priest smiled to the couple, having accept to marry them because she'd saved his niece and everybody in the meadow then stayed in silence as he opened the bible ad started speaking:

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people who fought hard to get here today. Rowena Macleod and Samuel Campbell Winchester."

The priest made a pause running his eyes over the couple and Sam and Rowena shared a deep look remembering about when they first met right there and in all the moments that had led them to this wedding, their hearts accelerated.

"From now on, you'll begin a new life together under God's eyes. Rowena Macleod, Samuel Campbell Winchester, do you promise to love and care for each other in the joy and in the sorrow, in the illness and in the health and tell the other every day that you love him or her?"

"Yes." Both replied together still staring at each other, Sam's face softer and Rowena with her eyes shinning and the the priest said:

"Alliances."

Sam was the first, holding Rowena's petite and delicate hand as he put the gold ring around her finger, symbolizing that union to the woman who was his world, caressing the back of her hand with his tumble and then his eyes met Rowena's shinning for her.

"Nervous?" He murmured fondly because soon the union would be completed, it'd be a new step and she nodded but was smiling as she stared at him:

"But in a good way because I love you and I just want to be with you."

"I love you too Riwena, forever."

Rowena then placed the other ring around Sam's ring finger staring at his big hand ans squeezing him, the hand which had always been extended to her and showing her love and then they two stared at each other smiling as the priest said:

"You are now officially husband and wife. Samuel you can kiss her."

Sam the gently held Rowena's face between his hands feeling hers over his chest and seeing her wrinkle her nose and smile, closing her eyes for him Sam bent down, his face determinate and passionate finding her lips in a kiss full of love while the family started to applaud them and the couple knew that despite living in a mad world, the witch and the hunter had found what they'd been looking, the love for each other.


End file.
